If He Can Touch You: He Can Hurt You
by animeaddict99
Summary: [Dedicated to Cutehelenjames] 'Namu..you' she muttered in fear. The figure approached. 'That’s right Tea. Me.' The blonde smirked. 'It seems someone’s been sticking their noses in places they shouldn’t be.'[MxT battle city setting]
1. In Heaven

Chapter One: In Heaven

_Summary: Dedicated to Cutehelenjames "Namu…you…" she muttered in fear. The figure approached. "That's right Tea. Me." The blonde smirked. "It seems someone's been sticking their noses in places they shouldn't be." MxT-battle city setting_

AnimeAddict99- Okay, this was a one-shot…but I changed it because I want to extend the plot (the one-shot was about 14 pages and going.) Anyway, this is dedicated to Cutehelenjames, who is so awesome! Yay. Anyway, please read and review…and TRY to enjoy it. Heh heh.

Oh! And this takes place during Battle City if for some reason you didn't know.

Oh, and I don't Yu-gi-oh.

Okay, okay, I'll start.

**X,X**

Walking down the roads of Battle City, Tea crossed her arms and sighed. Everyone was so hyped up for this stupid event. Frankly, she was tired of it. Duel this…duel that…that seemed to be her whole life.

"I really need some girl friends," she muttered to herself as she rearranged her school blouse. The white blouse was loosely fitted under a salmon jacket. It was tucked into a navy blue skirt which matched the large bow that wrapped around the collar of the shirt.

Looking into the sky, Tea placed a hand over her azure blue eyes to block out the sky. Her chocolate, brown hair blew softly in the wind against her shoulders.

She jumped when a shoulder rubbed against hers. She turned around to see purple eyes. "Oh! Namu, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" She gave a nervous laugh.

Namu blinked and smiled. He ran his fingers through his platinum, blonde hair. "Don't worry, I wasn't looking either." Tea tapped her foot.

"So…what have you been up to lately?" she asked in a "blonde" voice. Yep, she was actually flirting.

"No much Tea," Namu responded lightly. "I've been trying to get all six locater cards." He held up his left arm, revealing his duel disk. She nodded sadly.

"Great…duel monsters," she thought, rolling her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Tea laughed.

"No…just spacing out." She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I've got to be going now," Namu stated. Tea nodded.

"Oh!" she quickly added. She pulled out a pen and took Namu's right hand. "Here's my phone number…if you want to get together sometime." She scribbled a few numbers down with the blue ink.

Namu grinned. "Alright Tea…we should." He smirked as he walked away, his fist squeezing the note tight.

**X,X**

The next day Tea woke up around ten o'clock. "Saturday…great," she muttered, digging her face into her pillow. "Mmm…" she hummed. She didn't want to get up. But all she could think about was sleeping. Well…sleeping and Namu.

She smiled at the sound of his name. She felt her heart jump as the phone rang.

RRRIIINNNGGG.

She sighed and picked it up. "Moshi moshi. This is Tea speaking."

"Hey Tea!" a familiar voice chimed. "It's Namu."

Tea's face blushed even though Namu wasn't in front of her. "Hey Namu, it's great to here from you."

"Same," he laughed. "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me or something?"

Tea beamed. "Sure!" She paused. "Is this like…um..a…."

"Date?" Namu finished. "Yeah. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Okay!"

"Bye."

And with that, Tea hung up the phone. She smiled. But that smile soon turned to a horrific wide mouth.

"I'm not even dressed yet!" she screamed as she fell off her bed and onto the floor. "Ow."

**X,X**

Tea lifted herself off the ground with a groan. She ran to her closet and brushed her fingers along bundles of clothes as she hummed. After a few minutes of thinking, Tea pulled out a dress from inside the dirty closet.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Tea slipped on the strapless, bubblegum-colored dress. It reached her knees. Right under the cut, her shiny, white boots glistened. She pulled a jean jacket from another closet and grabbed her purse. She smiled.

"I don't think I've ever gotten ready that quick!" she thought to herself, gulfing down a bagel as a motorcycle pulled into the driveway. Tea blushed. The sight of Namu on a motorcycle was captivating in her mind. She liked him. She really liked him.

**X,X**

Tea breathed deeply as she waited for the doorbell to ring. As it did Tea made sure to take her time to open the door. She didn't want him to think she had been staring out the window. She clicked the door open swiftly.

Namu stood with a red helmet pulled back on his head, revealing his tanned face. Tea smiled. "Hello," she said smoothly.

"Hello to you too," Namu replied, pulling another helmet from under his arm. It was a shiny, black helmet, a bit smaller than his.

"Here you go," he said, smiling. "Hope you don't mind." Tea shook her head.

"Of course not. I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle."

"Well, congratulations! You are lucky contestant number 100!"

Tea giggled as she placed the helmet over her head, making sure to pull her hair behind her head first. Namu got on first. Tea slowly got on the back and wrapped her arms around Namu's waist.

"You ready?" Namu said hotly.

"I don't know!" Tea said nervously. "I'm going to fall off!" she laughed as the motorcycle revved up. Malik laughed to himself as well as they went speeding down the road.

**X,X**

After getting on the road, Malik turned his head to Tea for a second and yelled out from under his helmet, "Do you know where any movie theaters are?" he asked nervously.

Tea shook her head and yelled back. "I thought you knew!"

He laughed. "Nope. Sorry."

Tea put her head down for a minute. "Well, I know a lovely café down the road. We could stop there instead."

"Sounds nice. Direct me toward it!" Namu said slyly.

**X,X**

After a few minutes the motorcycle came to a halt. "Here we are," Namu stated. After he got off the vehicle, he politely extended his hand out to Tea. She blushed a bright pink and took off her helmet off and waved her head in the wind, letting her brunette hair fly around. Hand and hand, Tea and Namu walked to the entrance of the café, and Namu opened the door for her.

"Arigatou," Tea thanked kindly as she went in. Namu followed after her.

As they entered, chattering voices filled the air. Waiters and waitresses roamed around with trays of food. The sweet smell of baking bread seemed to caress Tea's nose in happiness.

Taking their seat in the café, Tea looked down at a small menu labeled, "Deluxe Coffees: 35 flavors!" Namu did the same, but with a more confused look filling him face. Seeing this, Tea gently put down her menu. "I something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Namu shook his head softly. "No, everything's find; I just, well, you see…." He paused for a moment. "I actually live in a place that doesn't have such an arrangement of coffee." Namu looked over at Tea who just blinked. "What I'm saying is…I have no clue what to get."

Tea just smiled and leaned over Namu's menu. "Here," she stated, pointing at a selection on the menu. "I suggest the Chai tea latte." She repositioned herself back in her seat as Namu nodded.

They drank their drinks- Namu the Chai tea latte and Tea the Café Latte. After a few minutes of debating, they split the small bill. They continued to talk until Namu looked over at the clock above their seats. It read 4:47 PM. He cringed and interrupted Tea. "Darn it!" he laughed nervously, "I promised I'd be at a duel at 5:00. I'm really sorry Tea."

"Where is it?" Tea asked nicely.

"Uh…the…um," he couldn't remember. "Oh yes, Seaworld!" Tea beamed.

"Maybe I can walk you there," she suggested. "It's so nice out, and it's not that far. You could pick up your motorcycle after." She gave her best puppy eyes to her date.

Namu remained silent and then slowly nodded. "Okay, okay." Tea blushed a deep pink as Namu held her hand. "Lead the way," he said. They began to walk hand-and-hand, passing dozens of duels as they went. As they roamed on the tan blocks of pavement, they passed numerous stands set up to attract tourists. So far, the profits had been great- the small stands sold things such as stuffed blue eyes and cotton candy in the shad of the ever-so-famous dark magician. As they walked, she saw a stern look on Namu's face that she often saw on Yami's face. However, he stopped and held his head, apparently in pain. He cringed, squinting his eyes. Tea immediately became concerned. "Namu-kun?" she pleaded, "are you alright?" As he nodded and started to look down, Tea, who was now positioned behind the Egyptian boy, wrapped her arms around Namu in a deep embrace.

She whispered softly in his left ear, "you seem troubled. " She paused. "If there's anything wrong…you can always tell me." Namu nodded slowly and smoothly broke the embrace. He looked into Tea's azure eyes kindly.

"Don't worry…just a headache," he said in a slow tone, almost as if hiding something. He backed away slowly, and he raised his hand to pointy. The tanned finger aimed towards the large sign labeled, "Seaworld!" "I'd better be going," Namu speedily said. He then slowed down his words. "I had a wonderful time Tea, really. I never knew coffee came in so many flavors!" Tea chuckled. He took her hand gently as if it was the most fragile, precious stone and kissed it. "As you would say here in Japan, Tea, Ja-ne." And with that, he bowed and jogged off, leaving Tea in a flusterous mood. Her cheeks were glazed in a strawberry color. She put her hands on her cheeks and jumped around. She was in heaven!

Or so she thought.

**X,X**

AnimeAddict99- Okay, chapter one. I didn't want to reveal Namu's identity in this chapter (I was going too!) because I don't want things going to fast, you know. I want them to be really- nevermind, I won't give it away.

Flames? Sure! Just kidding- but I do love constructive criticism. Oh! But compliments are the best! (Just watch, nobody is even reading this. They just read it, didn't review, and left. You poops!)

Alright, I have no idea what chpt. 2 is going to be about…so please send me some ideas!

AnimeAddict99


	2. Looks Are Deceiving

AnimeAddict99: I want to thank everyone for reviewing.

I apologize for the LONG wait. I have no idea when this will be posted. It was written right after New Year's Day. But some bug…or somthin'…has caused the delay. It won't let me upload. So…um…sorry.

It just uploaded! Well, I uploaded somthin' else and copied and pasted.

Joy Joy!

Also, **teenyugiohpotterphantom**, the reason I can't do what you said in your review is because I already have a plan in my head. I really tried to imput that in…but it didn't work! Ack! But thank you for the wonderful suggestion.

**X,X**

_What previously happened:_

_She put her hands on her cheeks and jumped around. She was in heaven!_

_Or so she thought._

**X,X**

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did…Tea and Bakura would be the main characters. Die Yami, die!

I also don't own the song used: _Wild Horses_ by Natasha Bedingfield.

That is all.

Here's chapter two! You better review! –death glare-

**X,X**

_**Chapter Two: Looks Are Deceiving **_

A few days had passed and they had talked sparingly. She smiled every the phone rang, hoping it would be _him_. She had spent her free time IMing her friends and watching Yugi, well Yami, and Joey duel.

Her dance practices were once a day, so she had little free time to do the things listed above. In fact, in just a few hours she knew she'd have to rush out again to her practice for today.

Glancing at the clock, Tea placed down the notebook in her hands. It was labeled: Work In Progress. Not many people knew it, but Tea was a songwriter. She played no instrument…well, okay, she had a few years of piano- but that was it. She loved writing about things that meant something to her. She remembered showing Joey one of her songs- in progress:

**/Flashback/**

_Two figures were in the room. Tea and Joey. Joey was holding a soda and Tea her notebook. She read words off the sheet slowly, occasionally glancing up at Joey to see if he was still paying attention._

_**I feel these four walls closin' in.**_

_**Face up against the glass, I'm lookin' out.**_

_**Is this my life I'm wonderin?'**_

_**It happened so fast, how do I turn this thing around?**_

_**Is this the bed I chose to make?**_

_**There's greener pastures I'm thinkin' about.**_

_**Wide open spaces far away.**_

_**All I want is the wind in my hair,**_

_**To face the fear but not feel scared.**_

_**Wild horses, I wanna be like you.**_

_**Throwing caution to the wind, but run free too.**_

_**Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too.**_

_**I wanna run with the wild horses…**_

_**Run with the wild horses…oohh**_

_She stopped. "Well…what do you think?"_

"_Huh? Oh? Me?" Joey stated blankly. "Well…it's short."_

"_That's because it's not finished yet, baka!" Tea answered. "A.k.a….in progress." _

"_Why did you write about horses?" Joey also added._

_Tea sighed. "I knew I should of showed this to Yugi instead." Joey stuck his tounge out. "It's symbolism, Joey. It represents how this person is feeling cooped up…and she wants to be free."_

"_How do you know it's not a he?"_

"_Joey…." Tea said in a 'shut-up-now' tone._

**/End Flashback/**

However, after seeing it was 2:30pm, Tea stretched slowly, raising her long, pale arms into the air. "Awwww!" she yawned, slinking out of her cushioned chair.

The chair was a blood red, which reflected off the reading lamp sitting to the right of it. It was 'squish,' its contents being of the same temperpedic material as her pillow. It was expensive, for it was the same material that the astronauts used in space. Her doctor, who felt she needed it for her dancer body, recommended it to her. She'd come back after practices and recline there in her leotard.

Pushing the recliner part of the chair in, Tea walked to the stairs of the house and began her journey up the carpeted platforms. Reaching the top, Tea continued to hum a tune she had started at the bottom of the stairs. She spun around with her arms up in the air, almost touching the ceiling, and stopped and reached her hand out to the golden doorknob, turning it gently. Tea then smiled and kicked the door open to reveal her room.

She passed her queen sized bed. The bed was messy, for it wasn't made that morning. Blue sheets of a variety of shades were messily spread over the bed in a leisure manner. Tea continued to her drawers. She lazily opened one, revealing a plethora of neatly folded clothing. She gently pulled out a leotard, a plain black, as well as skin-colored tights and a bubblegum pink wrap.

Kicking off her slippers, Tea pulled off the bell-bottoms from her body and pulled on the tights, in which she jumped around, trying to get the on her legs. She once again hummed that tune in her head as she pulled a sky blue t-shirt over hear head. She then grabbed her leotard and stepped into it, pulling the spaghetti straps over her broad shoulders. Finally, she slipped her arms into the pink wrap, loosely tying the strings into a bow in the front. She then slipped into a pair of all-purpose dance shoes and tied the laces into bows.

**X,X**

_BBrrrriiinnnggggg._

_BBrrrriiinnnggggg._

Tea stopped her humming and looked at her cell phone, which was lying on her desk. It was set on a ring/vibrate, so you could see it moving around because of the vibrations. Tea rushed to her desk and wrapped her feminine hands around the sleek phone. She opened to upper part and put it to her ear, after pressing "SEND."

"Moshi moshi?" Tea greeted.

"_Hey, Tea,"_ a voice responded.

Tea beamed. It was _him_.

"Hey Namu-kun," the teenage girl said happily. "What's up?"

"_Nothing particular," _the boy answered. "_I was just wondering if you would like to meet me by the Domino Pier sometime today?"_

_That's not far from my dance school! _Tea thought. "That's very nice of you Namu-kun," she stated. "I have a dance lesson at 3:30 today. Maybe around 5:30?"

"_That's fine,"_ Namu said from the other side of the phone. _"I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"_

"Alright, ja ne, Namu-kun."

"_Bye, Tea…kun." _And with that, Tea hung up the phone. But as soon as she saw the clock once more, she gasped. It read _3:04pm_. "It's takes me 30 minutes to get there!" she screamed. The lesson started at 3:30. She first opened up her drawer and pulled a jean skirt out, to wear over her leotard. Then she was off.

**X,X**

"…_and…step, leap, leap, kick, leap, touch. AGAIN! Step, leap, leap, kick, leap, touch. Turn…."_

Tea panted, turning in a circle, then extended her left leg, holding it to her head. The soft music continued in the background as a good-looking man, perhaps only a few years older than Tea, clapped his hands.

"Alright, alright," he stated. "Good job, ladies!"

Tea grinned as the man pressed the "next" button on the CD player and began, "The Isabella Iruk. Don't forget they're counts of **16**, not 8. "

Tea closed her eyes once more, and with the other dancers, she began the dance. She opened her eyes when she felt her teacher's arms supporting her waist.

"Good, Tea," he stated. Straightening her back he added, "just try to hold that posture."

Tea blushed for a minute as the teacher moved on. He was a pretty attractive coach after all, and everyone in her class loved him.

After awhile, the coach pressed "stop" on the CD player. "That's enough for today," he said nicely, looking at a watch on his right wrist. The girls all collapsed after holding very difficult positions for a long period of time.

Sliding back into her skirt, Tea smiled. She was ready.

**X,X**

She pushed open the glass door of the small dance studio. With a black messenger over her left shoulder, she pulled a hair-tie out of her hair and slid it one her wrist. She swiftly pulled a small compact hairbrush out of her bag and ran it through her chocolate brown hair. She finally ran her fingers through her hair for perfection and made it to the pier.

As she arrived, she sighted her…boyfriend...well, at least she hoped…by the pier, looking out onto the water with a sunset.

She smiled widely at seeing him. "Namu-kun!" she greeted as she ran up to him. Namu turned around, his eyes warm,

"Hello Tea," he stated as Tea joined him in his spot by the edge of the pier. She placed her arms over the end of a safety 'bar' by the bay. She looked down quickly and blushed when she felt Namu's arm over her shoulders possessively.

Looking out onto the bay, Tea gazed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Namu nodded, but changed the subject. "I saw you dancing," he muttered. Tea looked up at him, her eyes hinting for him to continue. "I was walking…to the dock. I saw you in the windows of the studio. Tea blushed again. The studio had large windows for spectators outside. Though they sometimes were covered with large curtains, most of the time they remained open.

"You did? Wow."

"Yeah. Who was that man?" Namu asked, in a bit of a strange tone. His manner was controlling, very protective. Tea blinked.

"What man?" she asked. She was a bit confused.

Namu sneered at Tea. "Don't play dumb, Tea," he insisted.

"Who? Where?" she continued to ask, a tad bit of fear in her voice.

"In the Ra damned studio!" he yelled, pushing Tea violently, Tea's body fell backwards into a pile of boxes. She landed on her bottom and gasped.

"He was touching you, Tea! He was touching you! No one can touch you except **me**!" he stated, looking down upon the azure-eyed girl. She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, small tears developing.

"That was my teacher, Namu! He was showing-." She was interrupted by Namu pulling her up and wrapping his arms around her. Tea's eyes widened as a brief silence conquered them. He shook his head in agony.

"I'm sorry…Tea…I don't know what overcame me," he said in a whisper. Tea, still frightened, hesitated, but ended up returning the hug.

Tea looked down once more when the hug was broken. "I'll make it up to you, somehow," Namu stated. He then did what Tea thought was the unthinkable. He placed one hand around her waist, and one on her cheek. His head moved towards her slowly, savoring the moment. He put his mouth on her bottom lip and moved up, pressing into her. She gasped, but returned the kiss, also pressing into Namu. They broke apart as Tea and Namu felt raindrops hit their heads.

They embraced, Tea's head on Namu's chest.

_Brrriiiingggg. Brrri-_

Namu quickly pulled a cellphone out. "Excuse me," he apologized. A seriousness overcame him as he answered the phone:

"Yes. What? I'll be there. Don't do anything."

He hung up the phone and did a quick bow. "Gomen nasai Tea, but something happened at…home. I'd better go."

"Umm..okay. Good luck, Namu-kun." She once again had noticed his strange tone- the one he used when he shoved her. He went closer to her and raised his hand slowly towards her face. She winced, afraid he was going to hit her. However, she only felt his hand caress her waist. He went in as whispered something in Tea's ear. Her eyes slowly broadened. Her mouth opened slowly, and she quivered slightly. Namu backed out, first kissing her cheek.

He smirked and turned around, leaving.

Tea slowly fell to her knees. The raindrops pounded on her head, but she didn't move. She put her face into her cupped hands. Namu's whispers filled her head.

_Don't let me see him touching you again, Tea. If he touches you again, Tea, I'll kill him. I'll Ra damn kill him! You're mine, Tea. No one else's._

_Mine._

**X,X**

AnimeAddict99- Was it okay? Good? Bad? So-so? Please tell! Oh, and PLEASE review. I'd like more than five reviews this chapter…or I just might not update soon. Listen, if I don't get reviews…I don't write as quickly, because I hope I'll open my e-mail and there WILL be some! ReviewsUpdates.

Oh, and most of you are probably thinking:

Why the hell did you put a stupid song in it?

My answer?

……

Oo

You shall see!

Okay, buh-bye!

Don't forget to review!

--


	3. The Fallen Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Ledger (newspaper). I don't YGO. If I did…well…Anzu would kick more butt, and Bakura would be in every single episode!

AnimeAddict99: Once again, I apologize for last chapter's delay! –bows- Gomen nasai, gomen nasai! Anyway, it's a new chapter. It's actually chapter three to be exact. First, let me thank my reviewers. (Ack, **my** reviewers. It sounds like I own you guys!) Let me…paraphrase (oo..vocab word!) that: First, let me thank **(insert word such as 'the' or 'za' here)** reviewers.

Anyway:

**cutehelenjames**- Heya! I'm sorry you're having trouble sleeping. I never have a hard time falling asleep…but sometimes I wake up three, four times in the night. Aw. Um…feel better. Well, no, sleep better. Good luck! I'm glad you liked the song. Natasha Bedingfield is such a great artist. I love that song. I hope this chapter…uh…pleases you! Yay!

**MaiValentinefan**- Once again, thank you. I hope you got the message I sent to you about the whole "going quick" thing. If you didn't, just tell me. Anyway, uh, god, I forgot what I was going to say. Just a second…blonde moment….oh yeah! I totally agree with you with how a song identifies someone. I'm one of those people who listen to music and actually **listen** (to the lyrics). That song is so amazing.

**Dark Magician Grrl**- It's great to hear from you! Don't worry, they will end up together. It's a Tea x Malik fic, so I intend for that to be the final verdict. Arigatou!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Free cookies!

Oh! Oh! Guess what! –looks around- I got…a flame! Yay! Want to hear it?

_"Namu" did two things wrong, one he acted in a jealous way and two he even threatened to kill the person who was aiding Tea. That is not how a boyfriend should act. He should act in a non-jealous and loving way toward his girlfriend/s._

Isn't it beautiful? I just want to respond nicely…like the nicely-full person I 'tis. Okay, first of all, didn't really know what the dance instructor was doing…or even that he was her instructor. And duh, that's not how a boyfriend should act. If any of you have a boyfriend/girlfriend acting like that…I'd say it's dumping time!

And yes, he should, but folks, Namu is Malik…who is Marik…who is a crazy person who wants to take over the whole freaking world!

Yay!

AnimeAddict99- And for all you people in the background (I see you! –points-) lurking and reading without reviewing…I know where you live!

Just wondering, what's the technical term for Malik/Tea? I know only a few for other couples, such as:

Screamshipping(SerenityBakura)

Silentshipping(Serenity…and either Yami or Kaiba, I forget)

My second favorite:

Azureshipping (SetoTea)

And my all time fav:

VEXSHIPPING! (BakuraTea)

-Bakura fans glare angrily-

-read the end notes. I have a pretty story to tell! Until then, here is Chapter Three of….um…what's the title again? –checks folder- If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You.

--

_Previously:_

_Tea slowly fell to her knees. The raindrops pounded on her head, but she didn't move. She put her face into her cupped hands. Namu's whispers filled her head._

_Don't let me see him touching you again, Tea. If he touches you again, Tea, I'll kill him. I'll Ra damn kill him! You're mine, Tea. No one else's._

_Start._

**Chapter Three**

**The Fallen Duelist**

--

"_We are taught you must blame your parents, your sisters, your brothers, the school, the teachers- you can blame anyone, but never blame yourself. It's never your fault. But it's ALWAYS your fault because if you wanted change, you're the one who has got to change. It's as simple as that."_

_(Katharine Hepburn)_

Tea knew that what the daily newspaper quote was saying was true. She sighed and placed down the heavy Sunday edition of the Star Ledger. She was once again sprawled out on the comfortable couch in her family room. She lived with her family: her mother, father, and her cat, Shuichi. Shuichi was a kitten, only a few years old. Tea closed her eyes and pictured to little boy cat stretching under a ray of sunlight through her bedroom window. The pint-sized midnight black creature was usually out of sight. As with her parents, the were usually out of sight as well. Her father was working with a jewelry company, traveling around Japan to various stores that his company supplied for. Her mother worked with a wellknown clothing line. She was a designer was currently in Mulan, Italy, showing off her creations on the beautiful Italian models at various fashion shows.

Tea yawned, reaching her arms up into the air in a lazy streach. Her yellow pajama sleeves slid down her arms as her hands went upward. On her arms were small purple bruises. She had aquired them from being pushed at the dock by Namu. She scratched the back of her neck and her eyes were refocused at the ground. She saw the quote again. Biting her lip, Tea slowly smiled. "This lady's right," she muttered to herself. "It wasn't Namu's fault. I mean, he apologized." She pulled her loose top over her head and put on her undergarments. "It's my fault," she continued. "If I want Namu and I to be happy, I have to change."

The whisper in her ear was still unexplained, but Tea didn't have time to come up with another reason. There was an curt knocking at the door.

--

"Who could that possibly be?" she thought. Pulling a forest green robe over her partially-dressed body, she went towards the vibrating door. She quickly rushed to tie the strings into a bow.

She opened the door, only to see a man, mid-thirties she guessed, standing in front of her with a mid-sized package. His hazel eyes almost hypmotized her as he stated, "Miss Tea Gardner?"

"This is she," Tea responded.

"You have a package to sign for," he said, in prodocall, handing her a sheet of paper on a clipboard, along with a pen.

"Thank you very much," she thanked, handing back the now signed paper. He placed the brown box in his arms as the teen backed up into her house and shut the door using her foot.

She placed it in the living room, wanting to finish getting dressed first.

Sliding her robe off, she looked at the outfit she had put out the night before. She first pulled on a pair of designer jeans, which were purposely torn in places such as the knee, and faded. She then slipped a bright pink tank-top that seemed to ride up on her stomach. She pulled a robin's egg blue "short sweater" that only came down over her chest. She picked up a brush and ran it through her beautiful brown hair, taking out all the knots in one single swipe.

--

She gazed at the package and placed the small grooming item down and ran her sharp fingernail through the tape. It easily ripped. Tearing open the other sealed sides, she pulled back the flaps and saw the inside. Whatever was in there was covered by a few layers of packaging peanuts (yum…packaging peanuts). She picked up an "peanut" and popped it into her mouth. She remembered her science teacher telling her how they were edible. She gagged for a second. They didn't taste it.

Moving on, she dug her hands in the bottom of the box, and felt something. She placed her hands around it and pulled firmly, watching the object emerge in the sea of edible peanuts.

A duel disk!

Well, that's what was there. An official Battle City duel disk, dented a little, but still functional. She swipped her hands through the box again, looking for an explination of soon kind. She found it.

Pulliing another object out, she set her eyes on an envelop which was attached to a deck of duel monster cards. She quickly pulled the envelop off of the cards. Ripping it open, she found a pink-covered card, a single heart on the front. However, before opening it, Tea saw five things fall out of the card. Five locator cards. Her eyebrows rose for a moment, before opening the card itself.

It read as the following:

_Dear Tea-kun,_

_Once again I would like to apologize to you about…you know. As I stated before, I was in a really bad mood, and I shouldn't have brought you into it. I hope you can forgive me, 'Te, because I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what I put upon you, and, well, I'm just hoping the impossible._

_In regards to the equipment, I heard you did a little bit of dueling, and well: let me make this long story short. My friend got into an accident and can't be in the tornument. He wanted you to replace him (I told him about you -). He gave up his stuff for you, and he is even lending you his deck._

_Well, if you can ever forgive me, I'd love you give you a few lessons to help you get another locator card to complete your set. Call me…please._

_I miss you, Tea,_

_Namu_

She shut the card and looked up. He was giving her another chance, and she was going to give him another chance as well.

She was going to do it. Who knows what could happen at this "lesson?" She just had to assume the better, for she was an optimist, she enjoyed looking at a glass 'half-full.'

She slowly picked up her home phone and dialed Namu's number, and pressed the green button. A pretty ringing overcame the phone.

_RRRiiinnnggg._

_RRriiiiinngggg._

_Rrrii-_

"_This is Namu? May I ask who's speaking?"_

Tea froze for a moment. "……"

"_Hello?"_

"….Sorry! My phone connection went haywire!" she lied, adding on a fake laugh.

"_Tea?" _he responded, _"is that really you? Oh my God, Tea, it's you!"_

"Yep, the one and only."

She could almost feel the smile on his lips. _"Did you get me package?"_ he asked shyly.

"Hai, I did," she stated. "Speaking of that, I think I want to take up that offer."

"_Really?"_ Namu said. _"Wow, that's great, Tea!"_

She laughed. "How's Wednesday? I totally free that day…if you are, that is."

"_Wednesday sounds great. I'll pick you up…three o'clock sharp. We can practice at the park, how 'bout? Then we can get some of the wonderful "many-flavored" coffe!"_

Tea nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "That sounds just perfect," she remarked. "I'll see you then, Namu-kun," she remarked.

"_Alright, 'Te, same." _She heard him blow a kiss from the phone. She did the same and hung up the phone.

--

She fell back onto the cushioned chair, her body caressed by its softness.

She smiled and once again picked up the newspaper, looking at the quote.

"_We are taught you must blame your parents, your sisters, your brothers, the school, the teachers- you can blame anyone, but never blame yourself. It's never your fault. But it's ALWAYS your fault because if you wanted change, you're the one who has got to change. It's as simple as that."_

_(Katharine Hepburn)_

Reading it once again she thought to herself.

"Thanks Ms. Hepburn, thank you."

She threw the paper to the ground and sighed.

"It's time to change. For me, and for Namu."

--

AnimeAddict99- To tell the truth, I kept re-writing this chapter. I was finally inspired by this quote packet my English teacher gave us. I scanned through and found this quote. I altered it a 'tad bit though. At the end it said: _But it's ALWAYS your fault because if you wanted to change, you're the once who has got to change._ I thought making it: _if you wanted change…_ made a little more sense with the story though. So sorry, Katharine Hepburn, for changing you quote. Gomen nasai! –bows-

Another thing…I got a bunch of comments on my song choice. Well, I wanted to talk about pretty songs. Music is my inspiration to writing stories.

I listen to the lyrics…and –poof- there's a story. This one was partly inspired by _Wild Horses._

_Slipped Away_ by Avril Lavigne inspired me to write a Bakura/Tea, anti-Yami story, which will come out after I finish this, and the sequel to Flight 12. (for anyone who hasn't read it, I suggest it! For anyone who HAS read it, the sequel will have to do around Mar. aka: E.G.H.R.T.)

_Shadowland_ from Lion King has ALSO inspired me to write (which I haven't yet!) a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic about Winry. For any FMA fans, the summary so far is that Winry is really Ishballen, and has been wearing colored-contacts her whole life. The Rockbells were just foster parents, and were killed because Winry's father is Scar….it includes Winry being the victim of some really bad stuff –the Fuhrer's fault- and some WinryEd. If you are a FMA fan, do tell me if this sounds stupid.

Okay, longest Authoress notes in my life. Gomen, please review. –hugs-

Word Count: 2,188 words. (not including this line. Buhbye! Short chapter, a filler, but better and longer things are to come. )


	4. Hidden Intentions?

AnimeAddict99- Konnichiwa! How are y'all today? Welcome to chapter four of If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You. Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for last chapter's grammar errors. Let's just say I forgot to use spell-check! ;; Stupid me. I will this chapter; I promise!

Oh! Yes! I forgot! Um…I don't enjoy simulating duels. I can do it…but I don't like it. So duels will be described, but they won't be told card by card.

Reviewer Responses:

**Cutehelenjames**- Yay! Believe me, I've also gotten worse flames. I wrote this one story, with a made-up character (which I don't really do anymore…), and I get yelled at about how it was a mary-sue…yadayadayada. And then the person went on to tell me who what I was writing couldn't be true because….well, they went on to spoil the end of the series for me! Those poops. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Teenyugiohpotterphantom**- I totally agree. But then there are songs that are so stupid and just keep repeating the same phrases over and over and over. Oo They have no meaning, and I loath them so! Thanks for the pretty review!

**Princess of Thieves**- Thanks! Manipulashipping….Manipulashipping….-hits head- remember AnimeAddict! Remember! Thank you again!

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Hehe. I'm glad you're looking forward to it! Thanks for the review! And with Namu beating up the person who had the duel disk…I just made him take Odion's. Because…oops…I can't tell you that!

**MaiValentinefan**- Ecky. I hate rap. Anyway, thanks for the review! I am such an FMA fan. I was thinking of writing my FMA story…but then I found out the setting was, like, 1912 or something. Oo I was like, omg! Did they have contact lenses in 1912! (which is in my story). So have to rethink it. Okay-dokay, thanks!

**LENIN**- ¡Gracias tanto para la revisión!

Also, thank you **to AnimeFantasy Fan** and **Celestialfae** for their reviews.

I present to you, the next chapter!

**Previously:**

"_We are taught you must blame your parents, your sisters, your brothers, the school, the teachers- you can blame anyone, but never blame yourself. It's never your fault. But it's ALWAYS your fault because if you wanted change, you're the one who has got to change. It's as simple as that."_

_(Katharine Hepburn)_

Reading it once again she thought to herself.

"Thanks Ms. Hepburn, thank you."

She threw the paper to the ground and sighed.

"It's time to change. For me, and for Namu."

**End "Previously."**

**Begin story:**

**If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You.**

**Chapter Four**

_**Hidden Intentions?**_

The wind blew softly through her hair as the young woman sighed. She pushed a piece of the wavering brown hair behind her small, dainty ears. It quickly fell back into place, so she continued blowing at it with her mouth, wishing it out of her view.

She placed her arms akimbo (placing your hands on your waist. Vocab word!) and huffed quietly. She was sitting on a rusty metal bench at Domino Park, a small rural area in the large city of Domino. Her hands moved their position to on top of her lap, where a duel disk lay. A deck of cards was fastened in the correct slot, yet the machine was off. The teenager's jacket created a whisking sound in the wind. She shivered and peered down…waiting.

"Tea!" a voice cried cheerfully.

The girl looked up, and her facial expression changed dramatically. She shut her eyes and smiled. "Hi Namu!" she cheerfully responded back.

The tanned boy smiled back and reached out his left hand, in which a duel disk was clad tightly. "Are you ready?"

"No way," she teased, grabbing his hand and being pulled up into a standing position.

Namu chuckled, kissing her on the check lightly. "There's nothing to it," he stated briefly. "You'll get it in no time!"

She blushed at his comment and his kiss and strapped the mechanism to her left arm. "I know how to duel," she began, "I'm just not the best."

"Don't worry, Tea," Namu assured. "You'll do fine."

"If you say so, Namu-sensei."

--

So she began with a happy face. Her azure eyes were focused on his violet eyes as he started to explain.

"Alright, my student, now we shall learn how "to kick butt.""

He came around to the back of Tea and wrapped his arms around her. He took her left arm and positioned it in a way so that she could draw her cards easily. "You can't play, if you can't pick the cards!" he joked. Tea grinned as he backed away and moved in front of her. He made a picture frame with his hands and winked. "Perfect!" he stated with a smile. She flushed a bright pink as she drew cards.

--

He then started to explain the principal of certain strategies and such. Tea listened intently, wanting to suck every bit of information up into her mind. They sat on the same metal bench Tea had been sitting on previously, going over each card, its strengths, its weaknesses, and more. For each card they went over, Tea found herself falling more and more under his spell. At one point, she almost fell asleep on his shoulder, but she woke herself up.

After over fifty cards were "gone over," Namu slipped them back into her duel disk, a perplexed look covering his face.

"What is it?" Tea asked, yawning. It was getting late, and the sun was beginning to set.

"Nothing," he responded. Though he quickly added on, "It's just, I'm pretty sure you could beat me in this game. I mean, that's how much you know."

Tea laughed. "Yeah," she put her head on his shoulder and chuckled. "I bet you I could."

They sat there, still, for what seemed like minutes, though only seconds. Tea looked up, into Namu's eyes and smiled.

"I'm so happy I met you," she muttered, a small smile forming on her mouth.

"…of course you are," he said teasingly, wrapping his arms around her possessively.

They both looked at each other, and they were connected in that moment of peace.

Wanting a kiss, Tea moved her head closer to Namu, puppy eyes emerging. He moved in to kiss her, but he was interrupted.

"Boss?"

Tea broke away quickly and turned to find the speaker of this phrase.

Namu turned and glared. "What do you want?" he glowered, looking up at the hooded man.

Tea's face changed. In front of her stood, to what she remembered, a Rare Hunter- one of Malik's- wait…what?

But…uh…what was happening? Tea looked at Namu, waiting for his response, but he only stared forward.

She remembered his last words to her that night.

"I'm sorry, Tea," he muttered softly.

"Huh?" she began to respond, but she then felt a sharp object hit her skull, and she was unconscious, head on his lap.

--

_Thump._

"Huh? Wha?" mumbled Tea, rubbing her eyes excessively.

_Thump._

The thumping sound in her head was extremely painful, yet that was the least of her worries.

"Where am I?"

She slowly blinked, and a scene was laid out before her. She was in a room, apparently underground, for the walls were stone, and the floor a thin layer of carpet, over clay-hard mud.

_Thu-._

The pain in her head had completely stopped- just like that. "Weird," she thought, scratching her head. She was lying on a king-size bed, clad in red sheets and a golden-colored bedspread. She felt her bard feet hanging off the bed. "Bare feet?" she thought. Why wasn't she wearing shoes?

She looked down towards her legs and found that wasn't the only change in her wardrobe.

She was wearing some sort of foreign wear. She wasn't a xenophobic (fear of foreigners) or anything, but it wasn't her casual, daily wear.

It was pretty though…in a foreign-ish sort of way. The fabric itself was a faded white and split into two pieces, a top and a bottom. The top of the garb was long-sleeved and flared out near the wrists at each end. The slick v-neck revealed a lot of her skin. It cut off a few inches above her bellybutton.

There was also a large belt, made of a golden metal, placed around Tea's waist, squeezing her body like a corset. Over her shoulder, a long piece of fabric lay, connecting by her waist, almost like a girl scout sash, but larger. It was a mixture of colors and looked very flattering on the skinny dancer.

The skirt, which was the same colored fabric as the top, loosely flowed down to her knees. There was a slit on each side, revealing part of her thighs. She sat up and saw a pair of tiny shoes placed neatly on the floor. She picked them up and slid them on. Apparently, they fit. They were flat shoes, and looked almost like her dance shoes. They were a golden color, yet they were a stretchy material.

On the wall of the room was a cape with a hood. It was a dark purple, the same color as the ones the Rare Hunter's strolled around in. She was cold, so she was stood up and walked slowly towards it, pulling it over her head. The clasp was a little eye, the same one that the items had on their sides. She put the hood over her head, covering up a tear the came out of her right eyes. She blinked, finding herself in front a mirror. Pulling the hood off, she gasped. She was wearing a black eye make-up that made her look quite Egyptian. She bent her head in disgust and once again through the hood over her head, covering her eyes as well as her identity.

"I hope you are finding your accommodations quite sufficient, Miss Tea," a voice said impassively.

Tea turned around quickly. Before her was a man clad in a dark robe.

Half of his face was covered in an atrocious tattoo. His skin was even tanner than Namu's, or, well, whoever he really is.

Her eye's trembled. "Wh-who are you?" she asked quietly.

The man remained standing still. "I am Odion. I am in the service of Master Malik."

Her face remained quite confused. "Malik…is that true?" she asked. "Has he been lying to me the whole time?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Tea, I do not understand what you're saying?"

"Miss Tea?" she asked angrily, "why 'Miss Tea?"

"Because are the master's queen of course," he responded quite casually.

She placed her hands to her mouth and saw her tears fall to the ground.

"Thank you, Odion," she said softly. "I think I want to be alone for awhile if that's okay."

"Of course, Miss Tea," he stated, "as you wish." And with that, Odion left the room.

--

Tea lied down the bed, face down, crying into the sheets. Why had she trusted him? Why did she allow him to do this to her?

She started to fall into an uneasy sleep but was awoken as she felt a pair of arms pick her up bridal style. She opened her eyes, only to see Na-…Malik, carrying her.

She squirmed, but he only held her tighter. "You bastard!" she yelled, pulling tighter.

Malik only proceeded to sling her over his shoulder and pull an object out of his back pocket. There was a bright flash of light and then all went blurry, and she felt her eyes close halfway.

She fell to the floor and saw a hand out…Malik's. "Come Tea," he said calmly. "We have much to do."

Inside her head she was screaming at him, but her actions did not follow. She grabbed his hand and was pulled up.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Shall we?" he said, smirking.

Tea wanted to glare at him and give him a swift punch in the face. "N..oo…" she muttered, trying to pull away.

Malik's eyes widened for a minute, but then they seemed to return to a emotionless state.

After a few seconds, Tea saw the bright flash of light and felt weak.

"As I said, dear, shall we go?" Malik asked once more, a bit more agitated.

Nodding her head softly, Tea smiled, placing her head on Malik's chest.

"Of course, Master Malik," she responded in a sweet tone.

--

AnimeAddict99- Yay! Chapter Three is now complete. Don't forget to review! I hope you've enjoyed it!

It is a total of eight pages and 2106 words! Alrighty, that's it folks.


	5. My Apricot

AnimeAddict99- Hey folks! Welcome to Chapter Five! I'm really happy with the amount of reviews I got! Yay!

--**READ THIS!—Okay, I re-submitted this chapter because everywhere I wrote "peach…." I kind of meant to write Apricot. Gomen nasai!**

Okay, a few reviewer responses:

**Cutehelenjames**- Awww…feel better! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter. I have a slight writer's block at the moment…soo….. –turns brain on- I need to focusss. Ffffoocccuusss.

**MaiValentinefan**- Silly billy, of course I'll check it out! I'm really busy, but I'll get to it. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yay! Uh…-thinking-…I also like the kind of story you're describing. Except I like Bakura/Tea, were she finds out random stuff. Well, yeah. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Lol. :-P I'm glad you liked the description. I'm happy people actually take the time to read every single bitty-bit. I'm a fast reader, so I tend to scan over things. –Bad AnimeAddict! Bad!- Back to the topic with what I'm going to make Tea do: Uh…no idea. But I'll think of something! If you have any ideas, do tell!

**Princess of Thieves**- Aww…you make me feel so happy! I'm happy to have wonderful reviewers like you. –hands out- Cookie?

Also, thanks to all the other reviewers:

**Celestialfae**

**Teenyugiohpotterphantom**

**LENIN**

**Miki-chanmo**

…and everyone else who I forgot!

AnimeAddict99- Alrighty then, thanks reviewers! -glares- But I see you other peeps out there who aren't reviewing. Please review! I really would appreciate it. Plus, I see people putting this story on their story alert who aren't reviewing. -- So please, I know it takes time, but please just put a sentence or two a happiness in that box.

Love you guys.

Okay, and just a quick truthful thing. I kinda lost my muse for this story...and my joy for most yu-gi-oh stories, ;; Hopefully it will come back though. –sets up booby traps- I guess it's because, at the moment, I'm in a Naruto craze. (Fav pairings: Sakura/Itachi and Sakura/Kakashi))…and Fullmetal Alchemist too! (That Hohemheim of Light and Dante thing was a big shocker!)

_Previously:_

_After a few seconds, Tea saw the bright flash of light and felt weak._

"_As I said, dear, shall we go?" Malik asked once more, a bit more agitated._

_Nodding her head softly, Tea smiled, placing her head on Malik's chest._

"_Of course, Master Malik," she responded in a sweet tone._

End.

**If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You.**

**Chapter Five**

**My Apricot**

The next few minutes were like a blur to Tea. It was obvious that her mind was being controlled by Malik. She felt her head continue to throb as she walked down the hallway, her left hand tightly in his. She was being resistant: not in movements, but anyone could tell whatever was coming out of her mouth was being forced.

She sat down in a small room, almost like the one she was in before. The only difference being the king sized bed (don't get any ideas! --) She sat down on a the bed, her eyes hollowed out, staring out into the doorway. Malik sat beside her and placed his arm around the helpless girl. She responded, gritting her teeth.

"…Ge-get..o-off…mmee…"

Malik sighed, smirking. He stroked her hair. "I can see this isn't working," he said softly. He held up the rod and with a bright flash of light, her eyes lit off.

She was back in control. She blinked, looking over at her 'boyfriend.' She went to pull away from his grasp, but his power was too great for her. His grip pulled her in as he whispered in her ear, "Don't resist, Tea. No one is going to come rescue you. Relax…and obey."

**X,X**

"Master…."

Malik turned around as Tea's head fell limp onto his lap. "What do you want, Odion?" he responded harshly, looking up for a second. He then returned to running his fingers through Tea's thick, brunette hair. Odion bowed.

"I am sorry to have interrupted you, Master, but I have returned with the remaining locator cards for Miss Tea."

He reached out his tanned hand and Malik quickly snatched the clear rectangles from his servant's hands. He then continued to wave his hand in Odion's direction. With that, Odion bowed once again and left the room.

Malik lifted Tea's unconscious body off of his lap and slid the six locator cards into a small pocket on her skirt as well as a note. He patted her side and smirked as he placed her in his bed and tucked her in. He left the room, his hands placed akimbo and his hood over his lavender eyes.

He sneered, shutting the door behind him.

"_So it has begun."_

**X,X**

It was mid-morning when Tea woke. She was quite groggy as she rubbed her eyes slowly. Her yawn was cute abruptly as she came back to her senses.

"_Oh shit,_"she thought as she remembered just where she was. She sat up, feeling a bulk in her pocket, She squinted, placing her dainty fingers in and pulling the note as well as the locator cards. The note was as followed:

_Dear "my little apricot,"_

_Attached are six locator cards you will use to compete in the Battle City Finals. Your spot has already been claimed. You are entered under the name "Apricot." I demand you use that name at all times when in front of others. I ensure you total control of your mind and body- as long as orders are obeyed, dear. _

_Tea, your clothes are sitting on the chair. Get dressed and be down stairs by approximately ten o'clock am. We will then depart from here to the location depicted on the "locator cards." You will not speak unless spoken to. Do this and I promise not to hurt the rest of "our" friends._

_Love,_

_Malik_

Tea glowered to herself, tearing the note in two. She sighed, tears streaming down her pale face. She turned her head, sighting the clothes on the wooden chair. Slipping out of her skirt and top, she placed them onto the unmade bed. She picked a purple tube top, the same color as the Rare Hunter's robes. She slipped it over her head and fitted it around her chest and underarms.

She then grasped a matching mini-skort and slipped that on as well. A new pair of shoes also lay on the chair. They had a reed-like appearance on the platforms, which ranged about two inches, and had a single dark purple strap. The rest was a pale grayish-blue ribbon that wrapped once around the ankle and a few times around the leg. Picking up the final garb, Tea pulled the gray robe over her head. It was very light- see-though actually. It had long, elegant sleeves and the bottom touched the floor. Tea unclamped the hood and went towards the mirror as she did yesterday.

However, this time, there was a wooden hair brush with hard bristles sewn into the body. She cringed as her hair clashed with the brush in a long battle. Finally placing the brush down, Tea pushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ears and left the room.

**X,X**

Gaiting down the dark hallways of the lair, Tea reached what she believed was the dining room. She peered into it, sighting Odion and Malik engaged in conversation; however, it stopped as soon as Malik's eyes reached hers.

"Tea, dear, please join us in breakfast," Malik said in a calm tone, almost eerie.

Tea lowered her head in an almost defeated way and sat down across of the pair, picking at the food in front of her.

Malik smiled. "It seems someone is getting used to the way things go on around here." Tea looked up and gave him a death glare, but then she quickly went back to poking her Egyptian breakfast.

Malik approached Tea with a black crayon, most likely some type of eyeliner. He held her chin as she avoided his gaze and tried to conceal the fear in her eyes. He carefully lined her eyes in the pastel and backed away to see his work. He nodded and grabbed Tea's chin again…but this time he took his other arm and wrapped it around Tea's waist. His lips first lightly brushed across hers as she felt herself turn a bright red. She didn't want to comply…with this "action," but she had no choice. Because at the moment, that familiar flash of light appeared and Tea felt her eyes go blank.

Malik moved in and passionately pressed his lips against hers. Tea, in her mind controlled state, complied and pressed in also, as her master ordered inside her head. Because her mind had gotten more resistant to Malik's rod, Tea quickly pulled away and glared at him in a mixture of fear and anger. Malik just patted his "pet" on the head.

"Come.."Apricot"…he stated softly, pulling her hood over her head. "It is time to begin."

And with that, Malik took Tea's hand as he got on his motorcycle. Reluctantly, she sat behind him, placing her arms around his waist…just like their date.

They strolled off onto the highway.

It was time for the Battle City Finals to begin.

**X,X**

AnimeAddict99- Well, that's the end of chapter five. I'm sorry for my "lost of muse" in this chapter. That's why it's so short:( Anyway, if anybody has any ideas to aid me…please tell!

Okay, that whole "apricot" thing. For any of you manga-studied otakus out there…Tea's name in the manga is Mazaki Anzu. Anzu means "apricot," thus the whole peach thing.

Also, I'm not sure about the others, but Tea remembers when and what happens during the times she is mind controlled. So…yeah.

Alright, please review! Oh! I love reviews that are long and tell me about stuff. They're exciting to read I love responding to them!

-_hums along with "High School Musical" soundtrack_-

Until next time!

Ja-ne!


	6. Emotional Breakdown

AnimeAddict99- Hey there. I'm sorry about the…uh…"filler" chapter. Ack. I'm sort of pissed because my mom turned of the cable box when I was taping InuYasha. –silent yell- It was a lovey-dovey episode too…which Sesshy-kun!

Anyway, I made a mistake. In the last chapter, I accidentally said that Anzu meant Peach…but I was wrong. It means Apricot. ;;; I was zoned out. Also, Mai isn't going to be competing Battle City (dodges from anvils thrown by Mai fans). Sorry, I needed room for Tea!

I still haven't figured out who's dueling who yet…so yeah. I'm still thinking.

Oh! And I have a goal…I WANT MORE REVIEWS. Yeah, that's the goal. Yay.

And guess what…I already wrote chapter seven! I'll post it later this week…if your good.

Responses:

**cutehelenjames**: Oo Wow, you are really accident prone. I am too…sometimes. Last week I…let's see…got hit really hard when I was fencing…practically dislocated my shoulder snowboarding (that sport is hard!)…stubbed my toe, like, ten times…ran into the wall…and fell out of my seat in math class (the desk and the seat were connected…I was trying to get my pencil that I had dropped, and the whole thing toppled over. --). Well, yay for accident prone-ness! Thanks for reading the last chapter!

**Princess of Thieves**: Gomen nasai! Thanks so much for catching my mistake. I read the manga and EVERYTHING…but for some strange reason I was like…uh…peach! Peach! ;; Thanks for reviewing (Go High School Musical!)

**Celestialfae**: Ha…like he cares about her dreams. At least the possessed Marik part of him doesn't. –bows to Malik- Malik-kun! I shall save you!

**Dark Magician Grrl**: I'm uber happy you liked it. Yay for Tea being resistant! Ack…I hate writer's block as much as the next person, believe me! It stinks! Thanks for reviewing!

**MaiValentinefan**: Oooo…shadow game! I love shadow games! They remind me of my Bakura-kun. –jumps into a pile of anime plushies- Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Good luck on writing your story! Tell me when it's up.

**cherryblossms24**: Hehe…you learned a wrong thing, then. I was wrong! It's not Peach, it's Apricot. I went back and edited last chapter. OO I'm such a bad person. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Vladimir Lenin**: I will…I will. Thanks for the two-word review!

**crissinmon**: Well, I want to make it follow the same story line, but it will be a little different. The same tournament…more drama. 'Lots more drama.

--

Previously:

"_Come.."Apricot" (yes! It's changed!)…he stated softly, pulling her hood over her head. "It is time to begin."_

_And with that, Malik took Tea's hand as he got on his motorcycle. Reluctantly, she sat behind him, placing her arms around his waist…just like their date._

_They strolled off onto the highway._

_It was time for the Battle City Finals to begin._

--

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Emotional Breakdown**_

**Location: The Dome-thing Where the Blimp Is.**

"We're still waiting for four more people," Mokuba Kaiba stated, looking at the watch on his right wrist. "We can't leave yet."

"Well…they'd better be here soon or we're leaving without them," came the stern voice of Seto Kaiba, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hold your horses, Kaiba, they'll be here…whoever they are," said Tristan calmly, looking around.

"Yeah, he's right," agreed Yugi, as he continued, "I can't wait though."

Joey nodded his head. "Ditto, buddy, ditto."

As if on cue, one person came into view, "Namu." He came walking in with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi guys!" he said cheerfully, waving to them.

Joey ran up to him. "Namu! Hey!" He turned around. "Guys, this is Namu. We met him during the tournament." He paused. "Whatever happened to you after the Rare Hunters attacked us?"

Namu scratched his head. "They didn't even come after me. I guess it's because I didn't have any rare cards or anything of any importance to them."

Thinking back to the incident, Joey remembered something. "Hey, guys, where is Tea?"

Yugi chuckled. "You didn't even notice she was gone? We called her home phone and the message said she was on vacation."

Joey nodded, flicking something of his shirt, perhaps lint.

"Namu- Tristan, Yugi, Duke, and guys- Namu."

They laughed at this. Seto just stood there and pouted. "We're leaving soon…the remaining duelists better be here soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Joey snorted back. Seto glowered at him and then smirked. "I'm boarding," he simply stated as he walked onto the blimp.

"Wait for me!" Mokuba called, running after his brother.

--

They were here. Tea and Odion looked at each other. They both knew the plan. Tea was Apricot and Odion was Malik. It was that kind of a thing.

Pulling the hood over her eyes once more, Tea whimpered. She could feel a cold tear contrasting with her warm face. There was no way out of it…this was her role, and she would comply, or-

She turned away. She didn't even want to think what would happen to her.

As Odion walked forward, Tea followed a few steps behind him as she looked at the ground. Her friends would hate her. They'd think her evil. Well, not her, but Apricot. Was there any way she could get them to notice who she was without- well, telling who she was?

"Presenting duelists six and seven, Apricot Mimato and Malik Ishtar," the official stated as he stamped their cards.

Tea could feel Joey's eyes piercing through this façade of hers. She didn't want to turn around.

"_Miss Tea, do not forget that we are only under Malik's command. You must not become sidetracked,"_ Odion had said to her. Tea had nodded slowly. Odion was really a nice…creepy…guy. He had told her of the Malik before the rod. About the tomb keeper's initiation. He was just a poor guy in the wrong position. _"Poor Odion,"_ she had thought.

"Well, this is Malik?" Joey stated harshly. "I'm going to kick that evil butt of yours!" he glared. Tristan held his friend back from punching Odion in the gut.

Yugi blinked. "Who is this then?" he asked, implying Tea.

Remembering her position, Tea didn't speak. She thought the hood would have spoken for itself.

"It looks like Malik's got his own personal slut following him around!" Joey spat. He had this utter hate for Malik, and Tea new that.

But when she didn't say anything, Joey continued. "Who would have ever thought that someone would sink so low as to fu-"

"Now, Joey!" Yugi responded, "don't jump to conclusions like that."

Tea's eyes widened under her hood as she held back tears.

Joey just glared at Tea.

"Let's go, Apricot," Odion muttered, boarding the blimp.

Apricot just stood there, her eyes staring at the ground in utter confusion.

However, she felt "Namu" staring at her, so she looked up at Joey, who snorted. She turned away and ran after Odion, not wanting to see the looks on her friend's faces.

--

All the contestants –and guests- had boarded the blimp. Tea actually shook when the blimp rose from the ground. She had been given the key card to her room and had departed from Odion, who gave her a small hug after feeling sympathy for the words spoken by Joey.

Once alone in her room, Tea fell onto her bed with a 'thump!' The tear stains in the white pillow were becoming quite evident when a knock was heard on the door.

Tea stopped everything, including breathing, and got up. She approached the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Malik.

She sighed and opened the door, letting her captor in.

--

As soon as he shut the door, Tea felt him wrap his arms around her. And with her emotional breakdown, all Tea could do was place her head on his chest and cry.

He didn't look up. He just held her while she cried. Somehow, though, she felt safe for that second; but remembering who this man was brought Tea back to reality and she pulled away.

Malik, however, kept her close, not wanting this body heat to leave his own.

Tea cried again, pounding her fists onto Malik's chest in anger, fear, pain, and frustration.

He unwrapped one of his arms around her and softly took hold of her chin, raising it up. He kissed her forehead lightly, and let go. Tea's crying ceased as she stared at Malik.

"I hate you," she muttered.

He smirked and left the room.

--

She could here the first duel from her room. Bakura's shrieks among with "Namu's" attacks mixed in her head. (It's a different duel…stick with me here.) She didn't want to be down there…and by the looks of things- it seemed Malik also wanted it that way.

She heard another knock on the door.

Tea didn't open it. She knew it wasn't Malik or Odion, so what was the point? However, the knocker didn't look at it that way. The door opened.

"_Ishizu…."_

In the door stood Ishizu Ishtar, her eyes focused on the Egyptian-clad girl.

"Tea…" Ishizu muttered, walking towards the girl. Tea gasped, but then realized Ishizu must have seen who she was from the Millennium Necklace.

Tea pulled down her hood and looked sadly into Ishizu's eyes. Tea's eyes widened when she was that Ishizu was crying. The woman leaned down and hugged the sitting Tea. Neither moved, nor felt the need.

Tea slowly pulled away and looked at Ishizu.

They whispered words to each other for the a few minutes very quietly. Sincere, comforting words. As Tea saw that the duel had ended, Tea looked up.

"You can't tell anyone, Ishizu, please!" she insisted, peering away, out the window overlooking the duel.

"Who knows what he'll do if-" She couldn't even continue her words.

Ishizu turned away, also looking out the window. She came up behind Tea and placed one hand on her shoulder. "I understand. But if you need anything…." Tea nodded.

"Thanks. You'd better go, just-" Tea held her and head, she felt kind of dizzy. She stuttered away from the window, a piercing pain continuously throbbing in her head.. She shrieked in pain, bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh no…" Ishizu whispered. She rose her voice. "What's wrong?"

Tea cried as the pain continued. She crumpled to the floor in a ball. She whispered, over and over again. Perhaps to Ishizu…but more to herself….

She shuddered.

"He knows…he knows…."

--

AnimeAddict99- Heh…I hope that made up for the transition-AnimeAddict99-had-a-writer's-block-and-kinda-lost-her-muse chapter.

Anyway, I'm hoping for some extra reviews this time! Come on guys, there are so many more hits than reviews. And some people on the alert list haven't even reviewed yet!

Ja-ne for now!

-waves-


	7. Just The Beginning

AnimeAddict99: Hey there! Welcome to chpt. 7! I can't believe I got here so fast. Anyway, here are some reviewer responses:

**Princess of Thieves**- Thanks so much! You're review was so peppy and happy and…yeah. You can never have too many smilies. See?

**Dark Magician Grrl**- I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for the review!

**Cutehelenjames**- Haha…I feel like we're having a pain contest here. Thankfully the only thing that's been hurting me lately is my nose (I'm getting over a nasty cold/sinus infection). I hope you feel better! Oh, and thanks for the review!

**MaiValentinefan**- Heh, that stinks! My computer crashed twice, and I lost all of my stories and stuff. It was kind of depressing…but hey, the second time is always the charm! Thanks for the review!

Also, thanks to **WillowFae**, **Magicalflame**, **Mysteriya**, **Celestialfae**, and **Punkey-Monkey**.

I want to welcome the new reviewers! I'm happy you joined the reading circle. Ack, that sounded really corny. Anyway, I'm so happy! Thank you! This story would be nothing without people reading it. I hope you enjoy this.

AnimeAddict99: Okay, because I took Mai out, and added Tea…I had to change a few duels around. So here is what I came up with. Is that okay?

Here it 'tis:

First: Bakura vs. Malik(Win)

Second: Ishizu vs. Seto(Win)

Third: Odion vs. Yami(Win)

Fourth: Joey vs. Tea (not saying!)

Semi-Finals:

? vs. Marik

Yami(Win) vs. Seto

Finals:

? vs. Yami

It took awhile, but that's what I came up with!

Previously:

"_Thanks. You'd better go, just-" Tea held her and head, a piercing pain continuously throbbing. She shrieked in pain, bobbing her head up and down._

"_Oh no…" Ishizu muttered, "What's wrong?"_

_Tea cried as the pain continued. She crumpled to the floor in a ball. She whispered, over and over again. Perhaps to Ishizu…but more to herself…._

_She shuddered._

"_He knows…he knows…."_

--

**Chapter Seven**

Tea continued to mutter the same phrase over and over, holding her head, her torso, and every part of her aching body.

"Go!" she yelled at Ishizu. "Please! Just go!"

She didn't want to be mean to Ishizu, god no. She just needed to ensure Malik's sister's safety. Yes, she knew all about their relationship from Odion.

Ishizu rushed out the room frantically, straight into the man who had inflicted so much pain on Tea, Malik. The man sneered.

"Ishizu…" he muttered.

Ishizu steeped back. "My brother," she whispered. "He taking over you…isn't he?"

"Don't talk about 'him,' dear sister," he muttered.

She could see a little tingle of his old self in those lavender eyes. She sighed and hugged her brother.

Malik shivered. "Sister…" he whispered. Ishizu didn't answer.

"Please," he stated, "please, he-"

He paused and backed away. "I have things to do," he stated emotionally, backing into Tea's room, shutting the door.

Ishizu fell to her knees as she heard Malik screaming at Tea from the other side of the door. Tea was crying, and shrieking at the tomb keeper.

On her knees, Ishizu buried her face into her hands as a quiet filled the halls of the blimp.

Ishizu stayed there, a silent prayer escaping from her lips.

"_Malik…please Tea, save him. Save him from this darkness…before it's too late."_

--

The second duel had started and Tea didn't want to even think about it. She felt like a mindless drone as pulled a majestic purple strapless dress over her slinky body. The bottom of the fabric cut off about four inches above her knees. She next pulled on a pair of high-heels that were a golden color. The straps went across the arches of her heels as well as her ankles.

Finally, she put on something to conceal her face. She placed the golden fabric over her head and let it slide to her neck. She pulled her hair out of the spots it had stuck under the cloth, and pulled it behind her ears. She then pulled the fabric over her face so it was covering all of her hair. She then took a piece of fabric from the bottom-right of her cover in two fingers, and gently pulled it toward the other side of her face, covering ever part of her face except her eyes, though once bright azure, where now dull of hopelessness.

She stood up and walked towards the door, her legs shaking. Opening it, she headed towards the door. She knew she wasn't supposed to miss the duel between "Malik," which was Odion, and Yami. She didn't even know which one she would root for in her head.

Yami _was_ the pharaoh. He was fighting for the good side. He wanted to save the world.

Odion was being forced into this. He was a shy, quiet, obedient man who had secretly been helping and comforting Tea throughout this whole ordeal.

She sighed, with her decision undecided, as she reached the duel platform.

She was there, and there was no turning back.

--

"Well, look who it is."

Tea walked silently toward the spectator area, ignoring Joey's comment.

She looked down at the ground as she walked to a corner of the area, where no one was standing, and watched the duel.

She neglected the whispers about her motives, and just watched Odion.

She smiled when he got a good card on the field, and cringed when he was attacked.

And then he summand _it_.

She knew it wasn't a good idea from the start…to summon the God card.

Tea felt her knees shake as the monster's presence was evident.

But something was wrong, she knew it. Tea covered her mouth with one hand as a large explosion practically blew her off her feet!

"_No!"_

"_Odion!"_

She felt tears rush out of her eyes as she saw Odion's body fall limp to the ground.

"NO!" she finally screamed, the first words anyone in the 'gang' had heard from her since she was really Tea.

"No! Please!" she cried as she rushed to his side. His body was face up as he frowned.

Tea fell to her knees at his side, her head and hands on his chest.

"Miss…Miss Tea," he whispered, to soft for anyone else to hear.

His voice got louder. "I failed him. I'm sorry."

Tea shook her head. "No, Odion, no. You didn't fail anyone. No one."

She placed her hand on his heart. "You just can't fail yourself. Don't think about anyone else. It'll be fine."

"But Master Malik…"

"Don't worry about him," Tea said softly, "just try to be alright. You'll be okay."

Yugi squinted. "Your name is…Odion? What? Then who is-"

He didn't even have to time to answer. "Arrr…agggg….ahhhahh!"

It was Malik…and something was wrong. Had he angered the Gods? (a.n.: duhhhhh….)

Tea didn't want to get up from Odion's side, but she knew she would regret it later if she didn't rush to her "master's" aid.

Running toward him, she could see him changing. He looked like he was in so much pain.

"Agggg…ahghhhhh!" he screamed, clutching his head.

But then it stopped. She tried to scream, but nothing came out as she saw his face. He was glaring at her.

He held the rod to her neck.

"How dare you," he sneered, "how DARE you…." He kept repeating as the sharp rod shook in his hand.

"Please…I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tea pleaded. "Please forgive me! I didn't want him to get hurt!"

He hand continued to shake as the tip of the rod hit the side of her neck.

She gasped as the golden object drew blood from her lower neck. She held her eyes close and clutched the slit in her neck with both hands. She continued to plead as he turned towards Yugi.

He sneered. "Watch it pharaoh…the worst is yet to come," he stated.

Yugi, now Yami, looked at Malik (well…Marik) with that "justicy" look in his eyes.

Marik cackled, looking back down as Tea.

"Malik…no!"

"It's Marik now, my little apricot."

Tea's eyes felt the sharp sting of the rod's power as he used it one her. He knew it wouldn't last long, but it would do.

"Come on now, Apricot," he commanded, "We have much to prepare."

In her state, Tea breathed very slowly. She let her arms drop to her side, her hands covered in blood. Red liquid still fell out of her neck, and it was making her dizzy, even if she was mind controlled.

The blood loss overcame the control though, and Tea felt herself drifting off into unconsciousness. Tea fell to the ground, her body lying there oh so elegantly.

Marik snorted and lifted her up in his arms, bridal style. He stood in the elevator, leaving Odion to the medics, not that he cared at all. He was insane. Well, this part of him was, at least.

As the elevator shut, Tea was still in her "blacked out" position.

Marik placed Tea on his bed and ripped off the fabric covering her face. He stroked her cheek and covered her body with a sheet. She breathed in and out slowly, her chest rising and lowering very slowly.

Marik got under the sheets as well, and turned on his side. He fell asleep, one arm possessively around Tea.

Tea remained in a deep sleep, her head on his chest…of course she didn't know that, but at the moment she really didn't have a choice.

Even comatose, Tea still shed tears. It was almost natural for her by now. Marik nuzzled against her head slowly and Tea whimpered at the movement.

She felt a darkness surround her, even in her dreams.

Flickering her eyes slowly, Tea saw Marik looking at her lustfully. (Don't worry…it's rated T. Nothing to…uh…graphic below!)

Tea's eyes widened as she tried to slid back, away from this mad man…but she couldn't. Her neck stung as she tried to move, and the arm around her torso to strong.

She closed her eyes and wept as Marik slid downward and pecked the cut on her neck.

"You...sicko," she hissed, trying conceal the fear in her eyes.

Marik just laughed between his kisses.

Tea squeezed her fists together and tilted her head back and cried. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"Stop! Stop! Please…stop!" she whimpered.

But he didn't stop. And she knew…this was just the beginning.

--

AnimeAddict99- Don't worry…this is rated T. I won't write down anything to graphic. I'd probably be freaking out as I'd write it anyway. Heh. But you can…assume. Assume what happened. Yeah.

Also, it's pretty funny. I wrote his chapter, and I haven't even posted chapter six yet. Pretty cool.

Okay then, please review!


	8. Her Reason

AnimeAddic99- Wow. Chapter Eight. I can't believe it! Can you imagine that this was first going to be a one-shot? Haha…I can't. I want to thank the reviewers for everything. I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be...maybe fourteen, fifteen. I haven't decided yet.

I realized I haven't been saying that I don't own Yu-gi-oh for quite awhile now. But don't assume I DO own it just because I don't say that I don't.

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs- or dances. I do not, and never will, own Yu-gi-oh. Kazuki Takahashi owns it…lucky him. If I marry him…and then he dies…and there's a will….hmmm. –goes off to plot-

Reviewer Responses:

**Cutehelenjames**- Ack. Ow. Ouch. That is all I can say. –thinks for a moment- Alllll I can say. Well, besides "thanks for the review." Aaa…I guess I'm kind of out of it today. I have this graded math review that was assigned on Thursday, and its due tomorrow (I had a four-day weekend)…and I kind of haven't started it yet. OO So I'm kind of rushing through things. Yeah. Thanks again for another pain-inflicted review!

**Princess of Thieves**- Yeah, I know what you mean. Buuut, I made sure every outfit Tea wears covers most her face…so her identity is "concealed," you know? Uh, yeah. -- I like smilies. They're so pretty.

**AnimeFantasy Fan**- Hehe. I mean, I have no problem with READING M rated things…it's just, writing them, it's different. If I wrote a lemon or anything, I'd be cracking up throughout the whole thing. Well, either that, or my face would be bright red the whole time. Haha…thanks for the review!

**MaiValentinefan**- Really? I never would have guessed that Mai was your favorite character! My favorite character would have to be my lovely Baku-kun! (Bakura glares) I love you Baku! –squeezes Bakura to a pulp…out of love, of course!- I love him. Well, I don't like the Egyptian version of him (with the scar and all). I like the whole, "I took over Ryou's body and look uber sexy in it!" version. (Ryou is also very shhexy.) Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Oh Goodness. Well, I'm very happy I didn't make it "M" now. I don't want to lose you! My parents monitor my stuff too. I have AOL…and AOL has parental controls. With just the touch of a button, they can tell where I've been…and stuff like that. Thanks for the review for this T rated story!

**Dragonknighttara**- -gets out the pitch fork- You get away from Tea-chan, Yami-teme!(I forget what that ending means…but I think it works right after Yami…heh.) I used to like that pairing…I mean because in the manga Tea likes Yami…or…gasp…"the other Yugi." But, you know, I hate the pairing know. Actually, I kind of hate Yami. Period. I'm so mean. Thanks for the review though…welcome to the story-ness of this story!

Also, thanks to **lenin tkd**, **Celestialfae**, **WillowFae**, and **cherryblossms24**,

AnimeAddict99- I'm happy that we're getting some more reviewers! Yay! My goal for next chapter is to have a total of…um…well I'm too lazy to go online and check how many reviews I have. That's beside the point, though. I just want reviews. Yeah. Nice ones…no mean flames…'cause then I get mad and start yelling at the flamer.

You should be very proud of me. My muse has decided to show up. Well, actually I caught him in my mousetrap. His name is Shuichi, and he is uber sexy. Say hi, Shuichi!

Shuichi: …..Watashi wa Shuichi….

AnimeAddict99- Yay!

Shuichi-…..

**--**

**Previously:**

_Tea squeezed her fists together and tilted her head back and cried. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip._

"_Stop! Stop! Please…stop!" she whimpered._

_But he didn't stop. And she knew…this was just the beginning._

**--**

Tea had stayed in Marik's (also known as Yami Malik, Yami no Malik…yadayada) room overnight. It's not like she had the choice or anything, but I felt it necessary to tell you anyway. She felt herself awake and welcomed it with a simple blink. Looking to the spot where Marik had been, she saw that he was gone. Sighing, Tea looked down at herself. She was wearing a dirt-colored nightgown that reached her knees. It had a v-neck and long sleeves that seemed to slide off Tea's skin.

She lazily got up and opened the door ajar. She peeked her head out the door to see if anyone was there. No one was. She scurried down the hall to her room, thrusted the door open, and found her room, untouched. She shut it quietly.

"I wonder where everyone is?" she thought. There wasn't a duel going on. She knew that.

She thought for a moment. As she pulled her nightgown over her head, she froze. They were choosing the next duel! Tea practically fell on her face as she rushed to get clothed.

She slipped on a skin-colored tank top that revealed her naval. She also pulled on a long, elegant dark brown skirt that touched the floor. The back was tied up in a fancy way. Tea put her feet in her flat shoes that she had received earlier that week. To conceal her face, Tea wore a long white jacket. Pulling the hood over her eyes, Tea laughed. She looked like Jedi from Star Wars (don't own that!).

Just as she was about to leave the room, Tea rushed to the night table. Laying on it was Bakura's Millennium ring. She shuddered at the sight of it. However, she remembered Marik, no Malik, telling her to wear it for safekeeping and to keep it from Yugi and his bunch. She sadly complied.

She grasped the round object in her hands tightly, and flicked the necklace part over her head. It lit up the room like a firefly.

All dressed up, Tea ran out of the room. However, as soon as she ran out of the room, she ran back to get her duel disk. Shoving her cards, well, "Malik's friend's cards," into her jacket pocket and sliding the duel disk onto her left arm, Tea ran down the hallway.

**--**

She didn't even get to the announcing room before the duel was decided. She stopped in her tracks as the PA turned on.

A booming voice sounded through it in a manly voice. "Will duelists number two and number six please proceed to the elevators in the east wing. The duel will be beginning shortly. Thank you." A small squeal came through as the machine was shut off. It reminded Tea of a broken microphone.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Tea turned the corner. She saw that the elevator was already in motion. That must have meant duelist six was going up at the moment. She reached the door and pressed the "up" arrow and waited. She thought for a moment. All the other duelists have already gone except her…and…hmmm. She tapped her finger on her chin.

_Joey_.

Tea sighed. Joey was probably the last person she wanted to face. She cringed, still remembering Joey's reaction to having "Apricot Mimato" by Odion's side. Tea looked over her shoulder casually. Joey was a very emotional guy. She knew that from when they were kids. She smiled, remembering his reaction to Serenity and her eye operation. She gasped, hearing a sound from the elevator; however, it was only the box coming down from the upper floor. She sighed once more as the door opened slowly, revealing a small area for her to stand in.

She walked in and turned around, facing the empty hallway. There was only two buttons in the elevator itself: up and down. She pushed her finger against the "up" button and waited as the door shut in front of her. She stumbled backwards and hit the corner of the carpeted cube. She exhaled as she felt heat around her from the finished room. However, the machine did come to a halt, and Tea fixed herself up. The door slowly opened. Tea looked downward, but she knew there were people staring at her-including Joey.

She walked towards the platform and gaited up the stairs rather clumsily. She could feel Marik's stare burn a whole through the back of her head like a laser gun. She trembled as she found her way to her area.

The man who Tea guessed was the announcer on the PA, stated loudly through a handheld microphone in his right hand.

"Alright. Duelist two, Joey Wheeler," he pointed over at Joey, who was focusing. "against duelist two, Apricot Mimato." He then pointed at Tea.

He looked them both in the eye. "Shuffle the decks." The two friends approached each other and Tea reached into her pocket and gave Joey her deck. He thrusted his into her hand. "Here," he muttered. She remained silent, holding back the pain she felt in her heart.

They wordlessly shuffled each other's decks, placing cards in different places. They reached out to each other and handed them back.

"Now that that is done," the man stated, "will the duelists please return to their positions so that the duel may begin."

Both duelists obeyed and backed away from each other. As they reached their destinations, they stood firmly, marking their territories.

Looking to the side of the platform, she saw the "gang," all happy and dandy and such…and she saw Marik, who was intently waiting for the duel to begin. She also saw Ishizu looking her way as well, silently biding the best of luck to her friend. Smiling slightly, Tea turned to face Joey. It was now or never.

"Begin now," the announcer said, lowering his arm in the signal.

**--**

Tea drew her cards, looking each one over solemnly. She knew she wasn't ready for this- not one bit.

That wasn't the only thing she had to worry about though. It was Serenity's comment from the sidelines that made her fret.

"What's the black stuff?" she had asked quietly to Yugi, who gasped.

"I'm not sure, Serenity, maybe- wait, is it a shadow game?"

Tea's eyes widened. She looked around for an explanation. Marik was in shock as well, and so was Ishizu. Tea found that the source was indeed an outside one. But it was here- okay, well not her…but on her.

She found that Bakura's ring was glowing wildly. Her eyes widened upon hearing his voice inside her head.

"I'm just making things a little more interesting, dear," he said, cackling. She was a sure she was the only one who could her it; nevertheless, it was still there.

"What can I say? I just couldn't resist…Tea." Tea bit her lip and didn't respond back. She was in no mood to talk to him about anything.

She looked desperately through the mist to find Joey. No doubt, there was on the other side, his arm over his eyes, trying to see through the mist. He too, saw the ring on Tea's chest glowing rapidly.

"Well, look here," he scowled, "the whore's teaming up with Bakura!"

Tea's eye's thinned, glaring at her opponent. She wasn't herself- and she knew that because the voice that came out of her mouth was not her own. It was a "dual voice," as she called it. A mixture of mostly Bakura's voice, but a little bit of her own as well.

"Just shut up, and duel."

**--**

And so it began, each player placing cards down and attacking, defending, or even "tricking" their opponent. Tea did very well- better than she had expected. Also, it wasn't her dueling. It was Bakura.

She tried her best to gain control back, using the same methods she used for Marik's mind control, she tried to break the control.

However, this was quite different. Marik wasn't a spirit. Bakura had _his_ item, around _her_ neck, and wasn't even living. He was her. It sounds strange, but it's true. Bakura was a lot stronger.

Tea pondered this. "Then why would he want to ally with Marik?" she thought.

Bakura's thoughts corresponded with her own. "Because I wanted the rod, you know that Tea. You're smart…use your head."

Tea was surprised that he even responded to her. Nevertheless, she had her answer. She continued to think about her life and her position throughout the whole duel. But she felt her body begin to weaken after attacks. She knew Bakura had defiantly made this a shadow game.

She felt like she was in a prism in her own mind. She saw her own body, sitting delicately on the see-through floor. Playing with her fingers, Tea bided time.

She patted her pocket, and pulled at a piece of paper. She quietly read it over to herself then put it away.

"Very touching," Bakura thought to her.

"Thanks," she muttered back, looking up.

"Oh, shit!" she heard Bakura yell.

Tea's eyes grew as she attempted to stand, but she began to feel dizzy as Bakura's spirit switched with hers.

She found herself face to face with Joey's final blow.

She screamed, holding her arms towards the fiery swirl. It slammed square into her chest, thrusting her backwards approximately ten feet. Seeing her life points drop to zero, Tea's eyes felt heavier than before. She feel to her knees, pain surging through her as her heart pounded. Tea covered her mouth as she began to violently cough. She could feel blood on her hands from her dry throat.

Was this what Marik had planned for her? Her…her demise?

Her head continued to pound as she placed her hands on the platform. With one final cough, Tea felt herself falling forward.

_No! She would not surrender herself to shadows!_

But the shadow's continued to lure her away, playing games in her head.

_No…no._

"Please…no," she whispered, flat on her stomach as she drifted off. She eyes shut and her coughing ceased.

"The winner is Joey Wheeler!" the announcer said quietly, so not to disturb the eerie silence that overcome the duel platform.

**--**

Just meters away, Joey Wheeler stood. He hated this woman and her master, but he had never wanted anyone to get hurt.

He was wounded as well, but his pain only resulted to him clutching his right shoulder.

This mist cleared, and he could see Apricot lying still on the floor. One of her hands was stretched out forward, in a position that made Joey cringe. Her legs her battered and bruised- but Joey somehow knew that that wasn't from this duel. He continued to stare. Her hood lay over her face, and it begged to be removed- to reveal her face. But Joey didn't dare touch her.

He did, however, touch a piece of paper that had seemed to fallen from the woman's pocket.

He read it over to himself as his friends gathered around him.

The paper was tattered but still legible.

_Continuation of "Wild Horses." _

_I see the I wanna be_

_Riding bare-back, care-free_

_Along the shore_

_If only that someone was me_

_Jumping head-first, head-long_

_Without a thought_

_To act and damn the consequences_

_How I wish it could be that easy_

_But fear surrounds me like a fence_

_I wanna break free_

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear, but not feel scared_

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses, oh_

_I wanna run too_

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_Recklessly abandoning myself before you_

_I wanna open up my heart_

_Telling how I feel, ooh ooh_

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses_

_Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh_

_I wanna run with the wild horses, ooooh_

**--**

Joey dropped the paper as it fell like a feather to the ground.

"Is something wrong, big brother?" Serenity asked, trying to comfort Joey the best she could.

"No…" he muttered. His eyes were lifeless. They beated, along with his head. He peered down at the body.

"_Tea…."_

"Damn it. Why didn't she say? Why? God damn it! Why?" Joey yelled out. The others turned to him as he fell to his knees.

Ishizu approached behind the Wheeler brother.

"She had no choice, Joey. She was afraid," Ishizu said softly.

Joey put his hands on the ground in front of him. "So you knew?" he glowered. "You knew and you didn't say anything? Nothing at all?" he yelled at the ground, though the question was to Ishizu.

Ishizu's eyes dimmed. "She requested for me not to tell anyone. I only did what she asked."

Tristan appeared behind Joey, his hands on his waist. "Will someone tell me what the heck's going on?" he asked.

Joey felt tears well up in his eyes. "She…she…did it. She sacrificed herself to ensure out safety." Tristan wasn't satisfied by this answer. "God…I can't believe she, I can't-" He wept into his hand. He tried to stop, wiping his tears away with his hand.

He looked in front of him. Her body was still there. And Marik was gone.

"That bastard," he muttered. "Leaving her here like that…god..that." He snarled and looked back at Tristan, who was still clueless.

"Dude?" Tristan asked.

Yugi was as equally confused. "Joey, what's going on?"

Joey fessed up. He looked at the body and then back at them.

"Tea…" he muttered, tears still falling rapidly from his eyes. "He hurt her. He controlled her. That girl I made fun of- that was Tea!" He yelled the last part, tears swelling up his azure eyes.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, pounding the ground. "I should have done something…I should have-"

"_Jo—Joey?"_ a weak voice stated quietly. The body shook. She wasn't gone. She wasn't gone!

"Te-te-tea?" Joey muttered, grabbing her hand.

"_I-I'm gl-glad."_

"What?"

"_I'-I'm gl-g-glad you-u b-be-at m-me, Joe-ey."_

"What? No Tea, why would you say that?"

"_No-now th-that I'm go-nne…he'll be-e we-ak-ake-r,"_ she whispered.

Joey shook his head. "No Tea! Don't say that!"

"_Hi-hid-de me-e f-fro-m hi-im…pl-e-ple-ase, Joey. Do-don-n't le-e-t hi-im f-iind m-ee, Jo-oey."_

Joey didn't respond to that one.

Tea smiled weakly, her eyes still looking lifeless- like a zombie.

"_Go-good lu-uck. You-y-ou ca-an be-eee-at him-" _She coughed for a moment, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Joey hesistated, squeezing her hand tighter.

"_He's go-go-od,"_ she continued. _"He re-rea-lly isss." _She smiled.

Her smile was amazing…like that of an angle. She grasped his hand tighter.

"_Ch-ek!" _she coughed again. Blood splattered out of her mouth. Joey's eyes widened. Her coughing ended once more, and her smile faded. Her eyes dimmed as she felt herself drift off into the darkness. She had faith. She had faith in them.

She gave a chuckle out loud as her sleeping period began.

**--**

Shuichi-…Bop to the top…don't ever stop….

AnimeAddict99- There's chapter eight for you! I hope you liked it! I hope you also enjoyed the foreshadowing from that song.

Shuichi-…Gimme, gimme, shimmy, shimmy.

AnimeAddict99- -glares at muse-

Shuichi- Living in my own world….never understand…that anything could happen….

AnimeAddict99- …..

Shuichi- We're soaring….flying…

AnimeAddict99- There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!

Shuichi- Onegai…onegai…review. Arigatou.

AnimeAddict99-Ja-ne!


	9. Defeat?

AnimeAddict99- Hey there! Yes, this update took awhile…I wasn't sure what to put here. The beginning is kind of filler-ish. However, the end ought to be good- hopefully.

Take in mind that right now I'm doing this off the top of my head. I have absolutely no idea what this chapter is going to be about. Heck, I'm probably putting the chapter title in after I write the chapter.

Shuichi- That's 'cause I don't feel like giving you inspiration for this chapter!

AnimeAddict99- Grr….

Oh! And though it may seem a little Joey/Tea (one of my fav couples)…it's not. They are just good friends...very good…friends –with benefits! Haha…jk.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did…uh…I would…uh…own it. Yeah.

**Reviewer Responses From Yours Truly: **

**Princess of Thieves**- Haha…oopsey. You know, somewhere in a small corner of my head…I knew I'd do something like that. ;; Thanks for the correction! Oh! And also thanks for the beautiful review!

**Dark Magician Grrl-** -smiles- I love your reviews! And believe me, Marik is going down. I think…I hope. Yeah, if everything goes as planned, and everything- (I swear, right now, I really twisted idea just got in my head! Yay!) Haha…that was probably the strangest response to a review- that didn't really have to do with the review- ever. –cheers- Thank you!

**Dragonknighttara**- Oops...did I make it sound that way? I do not like the pairing. I do not like the whole Yami/Yugi thing either. Phew, hopefully now I'm clear. :) Thanks for the review!

The pain-inflicted **cutehelenjames**- Oh god…here we go again. Before we know it, you'll be in a coma. TT Right now, I'm in good heath…I think…except this morning I was cutting a pear, and I cut my finger with the knife! I'm typing with nine fingers (the tenth is in a pretty band-aid). Haha…hopefully you won't get hurt to many times before this chapter is out. Thankies for the painfully beautiful review!

Also, thanks to: **WillowFae**, **Anzufreakx**, **AnimeFantasy Fan**, **Celestialfae**, **foxymelody**, **Mysteriya**, and **Greater Lights**. I love all of you!

AnimeAddict99- Thank you so much for the reviews! I have 80! 80! Wow! That means for next chapter…I have a goal of 90. So let's get there, guys! Yay!

_**Previously:**_

"_He's go-go-od," she continued. "He re-rea-lly isss." She smiled._

_Her smile was amazing…like that of an angle. She grasped his hand tighter. _

"_Ch-ek!" she coughed again. Blood splattered out of her mouth. Joey's eyes widened. Her coughing ended once more, and her smile faded. Her eyes dimmed as she felt herself drift off into the darkness. She had faith. She had faith in them._

_She gave a chuckle out loud as her sleeping period began._

**X,X**

**Chapter Nine: Defeat?**

**If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You.**

**Completed 3/10/06**

She couldn't tell whether she had been sleeping for hours or days. All she could really tell was that she was tired, groggy, and didn't want to move.

So she didn't.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, the heat from the radiator passing over her body. Tea's best guess was that she was in the hospital wing of the blimp. After all, she vividly remembered her defeat by Joey.

On one hand, she was scared of how Marik would punish her; on the other hand, she was relieved they knew her identity.

She sighed, slowly moving her position on the bed. She moaned, holding her head. She shook her head. Wasn't she supposed to be in the Shadow Realm or something? However, opening her eyes slowly, there was no realm of darkness in sight. Something else was there though- no, not the shadows, but, no!-

Joey!

He was there, only a few meters beside her…in another bed. Blinking twice, Tea's vision cleared even more. She gasped, placing her hands to her mouth. There was wires and machines set up beside him, a plastic cup over his mouth, helping him to breath.

Though she was in extreme pain, Tea stood up. She was clad in a short purple tank top, cut across the bottom of her chest. The area from below that to the edge of her belly button- was wrapped in bandages. She was then wearing her black skirt, and no shoes. However, her flats were placed on the ground beside her.

Tea approached the sleeping Joey and pulled up a chair beside him. She sat down, feverishly next to him, and placed her hand on his head, and stroked his hair. Her poor friend…she had got him mixed up in this. She sighed, and tilted her head back, breathing in the scent of- blimp.

**X,X**

After what seemed like hours, Tea felt Joey stir. She moved her hand from his hair, to see if it was only her imagination; but it was not. She smiled a tiny smile, happy to see her best friend awake. She placed her hands on her lap as his eyes blinked open.

He pulled the oxygen mask from his faced and gave a feeble cough. His cobalt eyes gave a loving gaze as she sighted the first person since his wake- Tea.

He smiled, brushing a piece of his dirty blonde hair behind one ear.

"Te?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes sadly. "It that you?"

She nodded suddenly, happy to see that he was okay.

"Wha-what happened to you?" she stated. She was so concerned, and didn't know what else to say.

He laughed as he leaned up against the wall so that he was facing Tea.

"Marik beat the crap out of me," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Tea's eyes showed sorrow. "Just kiddin'," he added. "You think I'd ever let a guy like who hurt you…beat me easily?"

Tea gave a small chuckle.

"Nah…" he muttered. "I was about to deliver the final blow…seriously…but 'since it was a Shadow Game…but all of my strength was gone…and I fainted. So I lost."

Tea nodded. "It's weird," she stated. "Both of us lost in a Shadow Game…but neither of us got sent to the Shadow Realm."

Joey bobbed his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Weird."

"Weird," Tea agreed.

**X,X**

There was much noise outside, but through the window, all Tea could see was a cloud of darkness. She shivered at the sight and turned her back to it.

Joey was still in his position, sitting on the bed, eager to get up and out.

He was in no condition, however, and he seemed to realize that. Regardless, he began to stand.

Tea, moved toward him, clutching her rib cage as she went, and extended her hand to Joey.

"Need help?" she asked timidly.

Joey smiled for a moment, and took Tea's hand. He then turned his head away.

"How…how can you hate me?" he muttered.

"Huh?"

"After…all I did…all I said…" he paused and sighed, "how can you not look at me in disgust?"

Tea looked into his sky blue eyes, shocked, and chuckled softly. She bent her head slightly and placed it on his chest.

He continued to look despondent and contrite.

"There…are a lot worse things than what you did, Joey, that have been done to me." She bit her bottom lip, whimpering. "Plus, Joey, you are my friend- and will always be. What you did- I mean, it was an accident. I'm sure if you could go back in time…knowing it was me-"

"I would have never dreamed of it," he ended. Tea nodded, removing her head from his chest. Joey's eyes slanted into a sympathized expression. Then the words she said hit her.

"_There…are a lot worse things than what you did, Joey, that have been done to me."_

His mouth opened halfway, pondering the endless possibilities. "Did...he…he…" Joey began, his face still in a state of alarm.

The blonde turned away, not wanting to ask the question in his head.

"Huh?" Tea asked quietly, scratching her head.

"Never…mind…" he muttered. He gave a small grin. "Come on, I say we go and see that duel out there."

Tea's eyes widened. "You baka! You're hurt! I'm hurt! We're hurt! We can't possibly-" But Joey was already on his feet and placing Tea's arm over his shoulder, as a small crutch.

Joey's body was not physically hurt like Tea's. He was just extremely worn out- he had almost fallen into the Shadow Realm after all.

Tea gave Joey a small smirk of disapproval, but it soon faded away and replaced with rolling eyes.

"Let's-a go," Joey stated as he helped Tea slowly leave the room.

**X,X**

They roamed down the long hallways of the blimp, directing their way to the elevators. They didn't talk, only the occasional winces and coughs filled the air. Tea limped onto the elevator with Joey beside her. Tea smiled at her friend with a small ounce of fear in her gut. She wasn't sure she wanted to face everyone. Not here. Not now. Not yet.

The elevator came to a halt, the door opened slowly, like a jar of molasses. Before them was the duel. _The duel._ It was almost over, and Tea could tell that the victor would be Yami.

Seeing the group of spectators gaze over at them, Tea smiled feebly. She hobbled over to them with Joey. As they reached their destination, Tea removed her arm from Joey wrapped it around Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and finally…Ishizu. Her comrades with spilling questions out like bullets, but Ishizu hushed them, telling them that all would be said later- when everything was okay.

Tea nodded in agreement as she turned to face Ishizu. The two girls excused themselves from the crowd, walking away to the opposite wide of the spectator area.

Once they were there, the questions started coming, and Tea did her best to answer each and everyone of them.

"Tea…" Ishizu finally stated with concern. "My Millennium Necklace, as you know, can sense things to come. Not all times has it been correct, but the scene I saw recently in my head was so vivid, so real. I believe…there is no escape from it."

Tea blinked. "What…what is it?" she asked quietly.

Ishizu drew in a deep breath as she prepared herself. "I saw…I saw Marik. He was attacking you, and you were close to breaking down. There was darkness, and both of you were surrounded by it- there was no way out. I…do not know what will become of this, Tea, but you must be careful, you must-"

"Ishizu," Tea stated, shaking her head. "That's impossible. Yami is about to beat Marik once and for all, and-"

And he did. At that moment, Yami delivered his final blow on the crazy yami, and Tea turned to watch with shocked eyes.

Her mind was taken off of the evil omen as she saw the chained Malik fall to the ground. She gave a smile. It was the Malik she had called her boyfriend. She ran over to him, despite her limp, at a quickened pace from before.

"Malik!" she cried, tears emerging from the young woman's eyes. _Why? Why do I still feel like I need him- after all this? _She sobbed as she feel to her knees. Malik's breath was normal. That was a good sign. She gave a concerened smile. He smiled back, his lavender eyes flickering open.

"Tea…" he muttered sadly, yet lovingly, expressing all of his regrets in that one word. "It wasn't me…" he whispered, "I tried my best not to hurt you…but he…he…was in control." She could see Malik's cold tears run down his face.

"Forgive me, I beg of you," he sobbed, his head on Tea's lap, looking up at her pale face, which was now layered in pink. The tears kept coming, and all Tea could do was stare at this man.

She was not the only one staring at Malik, however. Behind her, a disapeering Marik stood, laughing violently. He was in back of her, and intently schemed. Tea's head turned at his laugh, seeing his body fading from Earth; however, his ominous doing was not yet compete.

His large, muscular arms wrapped around Tea's waist from behind. She gasped, feeling him pull her closer to his warm body.

"Wh- Get away from me!" she yelled, drawing everyone's attention. They, too, shouted for her release, but none was found.

Marik continued to laugh, and then put his mouth near her ear.

"You're coming down with me, little apricot," he whispered seductively. "Then we'll be together- in the Shadow Realm."

Tea's eyes widened as Ishizu's vision began. She yelled and screamed, and protested, trying to twist away from the yami.

"Come now, dear," Marik whispered. "There's work to be done."

Tea's eyes filled up with tears as she reached her arm out to Malik, who by now, was on his feet.

"Tea!" he cried.

She sobbed. "Malik!" she called. Her body too, however, began to fade, and in only a matter of seconds, Marik was gone.

And so was Tea.

**X,X**

AnimeAddict99- Yay! That's the end of chapter 9. It's quite funny actually. Chapter 9 is 9 pages long. 9,9,9,9! Hehe…sorry, I'm a tad bit hyper. I'm on my way to fencing lessons.

Okay then, only a few, (okay, 3 or 4), chapters until this story is over.

Until then, please review! Let's get a total of 90 reviews people!

3 A.A.


	10. The Shadow's Effect

A.A.- Hey there. It's Chapter Ten! And you know what that means…uh…it means…it's Chapter Ten! Yay!

**Reviewer Responses From A.A.:**

**Princess of Thieves**- Haha…ouch. Why does it seem all my readers are getting hurt? I hate sunburn. Here in the beautiful state of NJ, it's not warm enough to get sunburn…sadly. I hope you're skin feels better! Thank you for the review!

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Same, same. Marik is- a lot of things. ;;; But ugly is not one of them, sadly. –sighs- Why do all the baddies have to be so shexy? (like my lovely Baku-kun!) Anyway, thank you so much for the review!

**Cutehelenjames**- Ack, that's not good. If someone called me fat..I'd probably throw something large and heavy at their head. Like a computer…or maybe my bookshelf. Thanks again for the review!

**MaiValentinefan**- Awww…I'm happy you liked it! Yeah, it will be coming to an end soon, but do not fret…enjoy whatever's left. Yeah. Gosh…spaced out there. Thanks for the pretty review!

Also thanks to everyone else: **Dragonknighttara**, **hometweethome**, **Celestialfae**, **WillowFae**, **Mysteriya**, **Vladimir Lenin**, **Eternal Eyes**, **cherryblossms24**, and everyone else who reviewed!

A.A.- Okay, I hope you enjoy the first double-digit chapter of this story: TEN! Yay!

Thanks to everyone!

**X,X**

_**Previously:**_

"_Come now, dear," Marik whispered. "There's work to be done."_

_Tea's eyes filled up with tears as she reached her arm out to Malik, who by now, was on his feet._

"_Tea!" he cried._

_She sobbed. "Malik!" she called. Her body too, however, began to fade, and in only a matter of seconds, Marik was gone._

_And so was Tea._

_**End.**_

**X,X**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Shadow's Effect**

**Started: _March 13, 2006_**

**Completed: _April 9, 2006 _**(What can I say? I've been busy. ;)

_Darkness._

It was all that surrounded her: besides Marik, that is. She turned her head away from the vicious sprit whose hold was now on her left wrist by his right hand. He was clasping it so tightly, leaving a livid indent on Tea's skin.

The "apricot" shivered and bit her tongue. Marik looked around the darkness for a minute as he seemed to be looking for something- or someone.

Without any warning, Marik tugged Tea forward, and she tripped into his arms. He just chuckled quietly as he began to walk, pulling the little dancer with him.

They strolled along what seemed like hours of nothingness- a mixture of purple and black and gray- scintillating eerily.

**X,X**

They arrived at a building, large and golden, surrounded by shadowy gardens. Marik halted, and Tea, not knowing to stop, continued, but was stopped by the force on her wrist.

With an 'omph!', Tea was pulled backwards, tripping into Marik's arms. He nuzzled his head against hers, whispering something in Tea's ears. She instantly turned red as a shocked look appeared on her face.

He began to stroke Tea's hair, his muscular fingers running through her silky chocolate hair like a hand sifting through sand.

"Here we are, dear," he whispered to her, his mouth by her ear. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at her "home."

Marik didn't quite care if she didn't respond, however. He laughed and nudged her forward with his head, adding a small kiss on the back of her neck.

Tea cringed and suppressed all sounds, falling forward a few steps, to the house's gate. Marik took hold of "his women's" hand, and pushed her inside, looking around quickly to see if any spirits had followed.

They had not.

He gave a small chuckle as he shut the large wooden door behind him.

Tea, too, peered behind her. However, it was not to see if there was an intruder…she was looking for a savior. In the back of her head, though, she knew no one would come.

**X,X**

He led her to a room. It was concealed by a wooden door, ramshackle with age. It seemed to cry out as Marik turned the knob of the door, revealing the inside.

"Welcome home, little apricot."

Tea cringed. She couldn't stand how the word 'apricot' slid off his tongue- so smoothly, so sickly.

The room itself was dark. The walls were built of brick, Tea observed, also worn with age. The rocks had various cracks and chinks, and the reddish tile was dented and fractured. There was a single bed in the corner. It was king sized, and covered by a large quilt. The quilt was a dark purple color, perhaps Marik's inspiration for his Rare Hunter's robes. The pillows were soft, white, and somewhat inviting.

There was also a small desk on the other side of the room. It's grayish tint made Tea believe it would topple over at any moment. There was a matching chair beside it. Scrolls lay carelessly on the writing table, covered in hieroglyphics. Seeing Marik's back turned, Tea slowly ran her finger over the unknown lettering. She let a small whispered cry as she felt Marik's arms wrap around her waist from behind. She cringed as she felt Marik's mouth come to her ear.

"This is…our room," he whispered.

Tea slouched in his grasp. She had given up hope weeks ago- weeks ago when she was in his reach for the first time. She felt herself drift deeper and deeper in this darkness that he called home.

He took one of his hands from his waist and stroked her cheek, brushing away the tears from her red cheeks. His muscular hand then ran through her sandy brown hair, chucking as he did so. His hands moved away, and she stumbled forward, her head gazing downward. She placed her hands on the wall; her remaining tears fell to the ground. She blocked out all sound as she fell to her knees, crumpled in a small ball.

When she turned around- he was gone.

**X,X**

He, indeed, was gone- out of the room- disappeared- whatever easy name you want to input. Tea's eyes were blank, however, the brown color still shown dimly from the inside. She held her head as dizziness overcame her. Ishizu was right: she was going insane…she was going to break soon.

Her purple top and skirt were stained in blood and tears, but Tea didn't care. It didn't really matter anymore. Her bare feet were dry from contact with the tough ground, and her eyes were red from crying.

Her sore eyes slowly closed as she slumped to the ground into an uneasy slumber that took her into the world of dreams.

**X,X**

She didn't know how long her period of pleasurable sleep lasted. It was over took quick, though, Tea confirmed.

She was no longer on the cold ground, however. Her body was on the large bed she had seen before. Tea felt strong arms around her. Also, she was sitting in a lap. She assumed it was Marik, and tightly closed her eyes again, not wanting to be "awake" in his eyes.

He laughed at her foolish attempt, taking his fingers and caressing her cheek from behind. Out of pure instinct, Tea melted into a puddle…involuntarily, of course. Marik chuckled once more at her body's reaction as his arms. She finally pulled away, staring at him as she turned around.

"Don't…touch me," she whispered, holding herself.

"Hm?" Marik asked casually.

"I said, don't touch…me!" she yelled, a confidence revealing itself from deep within.

He just laughed, brushing a piece of sandy blonde hair behind his ear. His hand reached forward to caress her cheek once more, but Tea's hand had stopped it.

He moved forward again with both hands, but Tea slumped back while glowering.

A loud sound echoed throughout the air.

Tea gaped.

She had slapped him.

The result rested before her. Marik stood in shock, a red spot on his cheek. He glared at her, a slight smirk crossing his face.

"I-I don't have to deal with you!" Tea stated, backing away. Marik chuckled as he approached her. Tea squealed and turned around, running out the door of the room, slamming it behind her.

She wouldn't let this happen. Never. He had already done enough to ruin her life.

**X,X**

Tea raced down the hallway, her sobs echoing throughout the gloomy darkness. She could hear his laughter bouncing off the walls behind her, but she chose to ignore it. She _chose_ to, but to her dismay, it still affected her. She covered her ears, her heavy breathing filling her head.

She continued racing down the corridor for awhile, endless hallway after endless hallway- until she saw a door.

The door, itself, must have been seven feet tall; either that, or Tea had shrunk. It was a rich copper color, evenly painted over a rusty metal. The knobs each possessed a large eye- that of the Millennium Items.

Tea turned her head. Marik was catching up to her. She could see it psychotic figure about twenty meters away. She quickly jerked her head forward again and reached her hand out to grasp the eye. With a small groan, Tea twisted the old knob. She pulled with all of her might. It seemed to look her over for a moment: the door that is, to see…to see who she was? Tea's puzzled look continued as the door opened slowly for her.

The other side of the door was scintillating before her. A mixture of bright colors, nothing more, was on the other side. Holding her breath, Tea stepped through, and hear the door close behind her.

The last thing she heard was Marik's voice glowering at the door in anger. She prayed to herself that it wouldn't let him pass.

**X,X**

"_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."_

Tea feverishly opened her eyes, waiting to see where she was.

"_Beep. Beep. Beep."_

The annoying sound continued. Tea's azure eyes peered around. She found herself in a hospital room. A figure stood in the corner, arms crossed, almost asleep in its standing position.

She thought she recognized the wild hair.

"M..Ma..Mal..ik?" she managed to whisper. Her throat throbbed in dryness.

The figures head turned, its eyes narrowing, and a smirk crossing its face.

Its white hair bustled behind it as it gave a small chuckle.

Tea's eyes widened.

She scowled, her voice becoming more confident.

"Bakura."

**X,X**

A.A.- I almost didn't write that ending. Haha…I was going to make this second to last chapter, really. But it's thanks to the reviewers that strange things like this happen. If anyone has any suggestions about how the next few chapters should go, please do tell me!

Oh, and lately I've been signing PMs and reviews "A.A." No, that's not my name. My name is actually Maddie. That's besides the point though- I'm sure you realized by now that A.A. is AnimeAddict99, shortened. So there.

Anyway, please review! I love reading them- and yes, I read them all! I also will respond to the ones that I feel need responding, as well as super nice ones. And flames! I respond to flames! (But that doesn't mean you should flame me. )

Till next time, happy reading!

3 A.A.


	11. Reunion

A.A.- Wow, I actually HAVE stuff to write in this author note. Well, let's get down to business.

First of all, I checked the stats of this story, and well, I should be getting a lot more reviews then I have. Not counting anonymous reviews, I have more than 25 people that have this story on their story alerts! And yes, I know your username! –glares- Haha…anyway, if you guys get the chance…please review.

Second, everyone is like, "Wow! What the heck is Bakura doing there?" You have to remember that he took over Tea's mind during a past chapter during her duel, and he knew about the whole Marik-Tea thingy. So, there. The rest will be written.

Oh! I reached 100 reviews! –cheers-

**Warning**: Kissy dissy scenes:) Hey it 'tis rated T for a reason.

Anyway, please enjoy chapter eleven!

_Responses:_

**cutehelenjames**- Let's not jinx anything this time. So….uh…how is the weather? Let's jinx the weather! Heh-heh, sorry, just a little out of it, I guess. Anyway, Thanks so much of the review, it's awesome to hear from you!

**Princess of Thieves**- Congrats, you're the 100th reviewer! Here are some cookies! –hands out yummy, soft, pretty cookies- Thank you so much for the review…you're awesome!

**MaiValentinefan**- Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Oh, and thanks so much for the review. :)

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Yeah, with the Bakura thing…read the author note. To me, it made some sort of sense…but hey, my writing world- which is inside of my tiny brain- is kind of screwed up at times, so things always make sense- to me. Wow. That confused me. Annnyywaayyy, thanks for the review!

**Wretched-Cursed**- I'm happy you like it. Thank you for the review!

**Greater Lights**- That's okay, I don't expect anyone to be pouring out ideas or anything. I'm flattered that you actually thought about it though! –blush- Yay! Haha…yeah, sorry, me being me (which is quite strange). Thanks for the review! It made me feel all happy inside. 3

**Celestialfae**- Or in my case…run towards him and attack his lips! ;;; Oops! Did I say that out loud? Thanks for the review!

**DiMeraslover**- It's…it's…a..gem? –smiles- Yay! Thank you so much:) That's so…so…nice!

**Xwolfdevilx**- Well, here's the chapter! Thank you so much for the review!

**WillowFae**- Haha…I probably would have too. But hey, Tea didn't! Thanks for the review!

**Dragonknighttara**- You do? –blushes- Thank you so much…you don't know how much that means to me! Oh, and love triangle? Good idea! Thank you!

**Akito'sGirl23**- Haha...okay, here you go…a new chapter. Thank you for the review!

**fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan**- -blushes- Thank you so much! That was very nice of you. This chapter is for you!

**CherryBlossms24**- Yep, Bakura to the- oh, not the rescue, though. :) Haha…thanks for the review!

**Bellatrice Black**- Hahahaha…yep, couples switching…switching. Very confusing, ne? Thanks for the review!

**Teenyugiohpotterphantom**- Indeed! You guessed correctly! –hands out cookie- Here you go…this is your reward! Thanks for the review!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

A.A.- Bakura/Tea warning! One-sided BakuTea ahead, as well as some MalTea in there too!

-whoop- -whoop-

**X,X**

_**Previously:**_

"_M..Ma..Mal..ik?" she managed to whisper. Her throat throbbed in dryness._

_The figures head turned, its eyes narrowing, and a smirk crossing its face._

_Its white hair bustled behind it as it gave a small chuckle._

_Tea's eyes widened._

_She scowled, her voice becoming more confident._

"_Bakura."_

_**Owari.**_

**X,X**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"_**Reunion"**_

_**If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You**_

By this time, Tea was sitting up in the hospital bed. Because the bed was in a corner, Tea found her back resting upon the crème colored wallpaper. She wanted to shut her eyes and pretend that she was sleeping, but, alas, Bakura had seen her. She bit her lip as she attempted to slide out of bed. A sharp pain, however, emitted for her arm, as she realized she was hooked up to an IV. She gasped as Bakura approached her, his arms placed akimbo. He sneered at her pain: it gave him pleasure to watch her cower in fear.

"I see you're up," he said casually, now at her bedside. He sat down in an empty chair, only a half-of-a-foot away.

"What's it to you?" she muttered, crossing her arms.

He laughed, his dark eyes locking onto her azure ones. He suddenly grabbed her wrist. Tea winced.

"You know," he said monotonously, "I missed you."

Tea spat back. "I can't say the gesture is returned." With that, she tugged her wrist away, and flinched as the IV tugged at her arm once more.

Bakura snickered. "It seems someone's built up some confidence."

Tea did a mocking laugh. "It seems like someone's being a big assh-."

She paused. Bakura had taken her wrist again, and his face was only inches away from hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she tried to say; it came out in a whisper. Her feebleness surprised her. She had managed to stand up to Marik: a strong, crazy man who had assaulted her. However, here she was, sitting in front of a skinny maniac- who most likely couldn't beat up a three-year-old.

"What do you think you're doing?" she reiterated, a little louder this time. She used her free hand and pulled it into a fist. Squeezing it tight, she closed her eyes and thrust it forward.

"Whack-!" -The sound of hand hitting face.

Alas, it never came. Tea's eyes opened, only to see both of he wrists captured in Bakura's grip. "Don't try that kind of stuff on me," Bakura muttered slyly, his mouth centimeters away from her ear. "It might have worked on little Marik…but I do not fall so easily."

Tea's hands recoiled from their "punching" positions. Bakura pulled Tea close to him, forcing her head to be buried in his chest. Bakura released her hands, and wrapped one arm around Tea's waist, and placed one under her chin. He used the latter hand to draw Tea near to him, so that their eyes met. Tea whimpered softly as Bakura placed his lips on hers. She drew back, but Bakura only followed her, pressing harder onto her soft lips.

Tea's mouth opened to shout, but Bakura only went further, nibbling on her lower lip with a force Tea could only identify as lust. Tea yelped, using her free arms to push him off. Bakura laughed, and stuck one hand into her hair, stroking the messy brown locks.

Tea's eyes widened as an idea crossed her mind. She used her IV stricken arm to her advantage. Wrapping the wire around Bakura's neck, she squeezed it tightly, releasing Bakura's grip on her. He coughed as Tea jumped off his lap and ran backwards, ripping the IV off of her arm in the process. Her arm began to thump as she turned around, running out of the room.

Gasping for breath, Tea slammed the door behind, clicking the lock as she went. Sighing, and feel to her knees and wiped the sweat off her brow. Tea squealed as she ran down the hallway, sliding on the tile floor. Several questions played through her mind.

_Where were the doctors?_

_Where were her friends?_

_Where was she?_

As soon as she passed a doctor, a man with bright orange hair, she heard him call to her.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled. Tea laughed to herself. He must have thought she was crazy, racing down the hall in a hospital gown.

However, she kept running, a strange fear overcoming her. Within moments, several men in scrubs had taken hold of her.

She cried, muttering that someone had been trying to attack her. Their grip slightly released from her body.

**X,X**

After checking Tea's room, the doctors led her back- a broken lock was unnoticed by all.

They sat her on her bed, reassuring her, mollifying her.

She placed her head onto the pillow, and she fell into a deep sleep.

**X,X**

The next time she woke up, that same figure stood before her; however, this time it was who she thought it was.

"Malik-kun," she whispered as her eyes flickered open.

The figure sprang up from its position on the chair, revealing violet eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Tea-chan…" he stated, smiling. He lowered his head. "I thought you were…I was scared…that he had-" He couldn't finish his statement. He was afraid of what his yami would do to anyone- especially Tea.

"S'okay," Tea responded softly as she sat up in the hospital bed.

Malik moved his hands around Tea's waist and drew her in. He pulled her into an embrace.

Tea buried her head in his chest. This feeling…this warm feeling…made Tea's heart thump. Malik slowly took one hand out from around her and placed it in her hair, stroking the tresses of hair slowly. Tea cried silently, gripping the gray t-shirt that he wore.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she complained quietly, melting into a puddle in his embrace.

"I'm just so…so-" she began, lost for words. Seeing this, Malik released his hand from her hair and put it to Tea mouth.

"Shhh…" Malik soothed, gently kissing her forehead. Tea's face turned a deep red. She barely remembered his touches, nevertheless his kiss. She smiled under his finger. Using one delicate hand, Tea placed her hand to her mouth and gently removed the finger there. Taking it in her hand, she squeezed it tightly.

"Malik-kun," she whispered, pulling his hand to her chest. Instigating her head forward, her locked lips with Malik, drawing about a small kiss. He responded heatedly, pressing back with equal force. She whimpered at his passionate kiss: something she had been waiting for…for an extremely long time.

Slowly pulling away, a smile was placed on Tea's face. She hugged the Egyptian boy once more, as he looked downward at her face.

"What does this make us?" Malik said in a whisper.

"Together," Tea responded breathily.

Malik gave off a smile grin. "Together?"

"Together."

**X,X**

A.A.- Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and next chapter is the last! -gasp- Wow, I can't believe it already. Anyway, please review!


	12. The Secrets I Keep

A.A.- This is the thirteenth, and final, chapter of If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You!

What can I say? It's been fun. I'm not sure if this will be my last Yu-gi-oh fic…but it might be. As I'm still in a Naruto craze…and also a Fruits Basket craze. I might enter a Naruto Fanfiction Streak. Haha…you never know!

I might go on to writing a sequel to Flight 12! The world may never know!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the anime/manga that is: Yu-gi-oh.

**Review Responses:**

**RainbowKissed .cutehelenjames**- -gasp- Not…injured? Amazing! That is uber awesome. Hmmm…yes, sadly, I'm injured. I was fencing and I kind of tripped onto a metal thingy and messed up my knee. Clumsy me! Well, this story has been through a lot…but it's finally at the end. –sobs- It's been nice writing this for you. I hope to see you when I write a sequel to Flight 12…if I ever get around to it. I need to do my Naruto fic, first. I'm usually a "one fic at a time" person.

**DiMeraslover**- Thank you very much! You're so kind!

**Greater Lights**- Let's see…Marik is in the Shadow Realm…and Bakura…is doing Bakura things wherever he please! Thanks for the review!

**Dark Magician Grrl**- Haha…Baku-kun gives you the creeps? –smirks- I love Bakura….he's my baby.

**ElementalDemoness23**- Lmao- Bakura germs! I'd have Bakura germs in my mouth any day.

**teenyugiohpotterphantom**- Oh yeah…Tea gets 'em all! –grins-

**MaiValentinefan**- Ack…that stinks. ;; I wish you good luck…with re……writing it all? Oo That sounds like fun. Good luck!

Also, many thanks to:

**Punkey-Monkey**

**AnimeFantasy**

**lucy**

**dragonknighttara**

**Vladimir Lenin**

**Princess of Thieves**

**Celestialfae**

**And everyone else who reviewed!**

**A.A.**- Yep, yep, yep. This was a short story…compared to Flight 12, which was like…what…eighteen chapters? –grins- Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

**--**

**New Story Alert! If you are a Naruto fan…or more specifically a Sakura fan, I would love it if you checked out my new fic, Mission Status, a SasuSaku with some "Orochimaru seducing" –blushes- in there. **

**--**

_**Previously…**_

"_Malik-kun," she whispered, pulling his hand to her chest. Instigating her head forward, her locked lips with Malik, drawing about a small kiss. He responded heatedly, pressing back with equal force. She whimpered at his passionate kiss: something she had been waiting for…for an extremely long time._

_Slowly pulling away, a smile was placed on Tea's face. She hugged the Egyptian boy once more, as he looked downward at her face._

"_What does this make us?" Malik said in a whisper._

"_Together," Tea responded breathily._

_Malik gave off a smile grin. "Together?"_

"_Together."_

_**End re-cap….**_

**--**

_**The Secrets I Keep**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**If He Can Touch You, He Can Hurt You**_

"Cookie?" A tan hand protruded out of the darkness into a small light.

"So hungry…but no," a voice responded, shaking its hand in protest.

"Come on Tea, you know you want it," he whispered seductively, waving the sugar cookie around in the air.

Tea groaned, shaking her head. The two sat in their kitchen, a dimmed chandelier their only source of light. Her brown hair, which usually twisted down to her waist, was up in a loose ponytail. Tea's azure eyes glared at the man in front of her.

"Tea, you're twenty-four years old, and you look like a stick. You can't possibly be thinking of losing weight now," her husband stated matter-of-factly.

"But Malik-kun…." she whined, "ever since the baby was born…I have been given giant flaps of fat everywhere on my body!"

Malik laughed. "Speaking of the 'baby,'" Malik began, "how is she?"

A grin spread across the mother's face. "Sleeping…finally. Who knew a two month old baby could sleep so soundly?"

"Well, we know she'll be up in an hour or two. So, let's enjoy Tohru's moment of silence," Malik said, a sigh escaping from his lips.

The couple let out a sigh simultaneously. Malik's hand reached out to stroke the side of Tea's face. At his touch, Tea grinned, moving closer to her husband, tugging at a lock of his sandy hair playfully.

"Indeed," Tea muttered, wrapping her arms around Malik's neck, giving him access to her face.

"Mmm…" Malik soothed, his mouth hovering over hers. When the time was right, her pressed down, closing the gap between their lips.

Tea quickly complied, leaning into him, pushing back with equal force. It was short and sweet. It was supposed to continue, however, but a small cry broke their lips apart.

"Waah-ah…gaaa-aaahaaw-aaaa!" a little voice echoed.

Tea gave out a small chuckle, patting her husband tenderly on his head.

"Just a second, Mal'," she whispered into his ear as he watched her tumble up the stairs in her loose bathrobe.

A moment of silence –except for Tohru's screaming- occurred, until Malik's wife returned, a lovely baby rocking in her arms.

Tohru was a chubby baby with rosy cheeks and sandy stubs of hair very similar to her father's. Her azure eyes shown brightly, like a scintillating candle in the moonlight, just looking into them would make your knees go numb.

"Shhh….Tohru," she whispered, running a finger through her short hair.

The baby gazed up at her mother, giggling, grabbing her finger lightly.

Tea rocked the child as she approached her husband. "Hm?" she stated, almost knowing what he was going to say.

"Time for bed now, darling?" he said in almost a sighing tone.

"Hai," she sighed, kissing both her husband on the head- as well as her child. She turned and left, leaving Malik alone in the kitchen.

**X,X**

It had been almost- oh, he didn't know how long it had been; however, it had been quite a long time….since Battle City that is. After, they started dating.

It was slow pace, walking steps, whatever you'd like to call it. When things started heating up, well, they let things go. _They broke up._

Malik didn't blame her. After all, if he were she, he most likely wouldn't have wanted to see himself ever again. As time went on, though, both realized that they couldn't live without each other.

_That was a year and one half ago._

Just a year ago they had gotten hitched- traditionally, of course, to his Egyptian culture. Showing a large smile, Malik remembered the day o' so easily.

Thinking back about the tournament, he bit his lip.

He had touched her- he had hurt her in a way that she had never been hurt before. But she put that behind her. Pitiful mistake.

It was perfect. _She_ was perfect. _Everything_ was perfect.

And she had no clue what would be in store for her as he slowly took back control.

"Mmmm…Malik-kun? Come to bed," Tea shouted in a sleepy tone.

Malik ran his fingers through his hair for the last time for the night.

He smirked, his eyes slanting.

"_Coming….dear."_

**X,X**

**A.A.**- Mwhhhahahahahha! I'm so evil! .

Yes, yes, it's a series. My first series. . I will put a sequel out soon; however, I am currently working on a Naruto fic at the moment…so it may take awhile. Also, I realize that this chapter was short- yeah, yeah….but I really didn't want to keep everyone waiting.

Anyway, thank you, everyone, for your support and reviews…you guys are awesome. Also, thanks to Cutehelenjames for her amazing-ness.

Arigatou minna,

AnimeAddict99


End file.
